


One Week In Cardiff - When it all changes: Life, Love and Family in Torchwood - Series 3

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Rating: NC17, Series, WIAC:LLAFIT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after series 2. Holiday season...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Title: One Week In Cardiff  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto. Gwen. new team members.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set after series 2. Holiday season.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating:  NC17

  


 

  
Jack was acting like an over excited toddler and Ianto was starting to get a little exasperated.

'Jack, if you don't calm down I'm sending you back to the hub.' Ianto was standing in the middle of his living room with his hands on his hips, not looking at all happy. 'Stop shaking the parcel and put it down.'

'But ...' Jack pouted.

'Now!'

Jack gave a pleading look but realised it was getting him nowhere. He placed the parcel back where he got it from, and tried to look all innocent. Ianto burst out laughing, he couldn't help himself. Sometimes Jack reminded him of his little nieces and nephews.

'It's Christmas Eve Jack, 8.16pm, not that long till Christmas Day, I'm sure you can contain yourself for a few more hours?'

'Depends.'

'On what?'

'What is going to happen in those few hours.' He smiled cheekily at Ianto, raising an eyebrow.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'First, we promised to meet the others for a drink, then we'll see what we can come up with.'

'When are we meant to be meeting them?'

Ianto looked at his watch. 'About twenty minutes ago. Come on, out.'

Ianto put on his coat and passed Jack his, it was cold out and they had forcast snow. Not that he believed that for a minute, snow at Christmas! Just as Ianto opened the door Jack chose that moment to push him up against the hall wall and kiss him hard.

'Any chance we can take a rain check on the drink.' He asked hopefully.

'Nope. Don't you ever not feel like sex? Silly question.' He kissed Jack softly. 'Come on, the sooner we get there the sooner can make our excuses and leave.'

They left the flat and made their way towards the pub, it wasn't far so it was silly to drive. Jack took Ianto's hand in his and put it in his pocket along with his. 

'Are you sure the hub will be okay with just the new guy there, I mean I know Damien's been part of the team for nearly four months now, but he's never had to be there on his own before.' Ianto questioned Jack.

'He offered, he only needs to keep an eye on the rift monitor. Any sign of anything, he contacts us and we check it out, there's no way we can have a repeat of the Dalek fiasco.' Jack answered. 'He's got no family round here or a partner, he's perfect to do it. And on the plus side, we get to spend Christmas together.' 

'Well, he's meeting us at the pub for an hour, so I suppose we can double check he's okay with it.' Ianto pondered out loud.

'You worry too much, you know that?' Jack laughed and pecked Ianto on the lips. The cold had already turned his cheeks pink so his blush went un-noticed.

They reached the pub and went in, the heat hitting them like a brick wall after the cold outside. Scanning the pub they spotted the others sitting over the other side of the bar in the comfy sofa's. Jack loved how modern pubs had these, they could be so cosy. Removing their coats made their way over to them. They were sprawled over three sofas, monopolising the space. 

Gwen and Rhys were on one, Damien on the second and the other new team member, the new doctor Chloe and her boyfriend James on the third. Damien stood up and moved to the single seater chair in the cluster, making room for Jack and Ianto.

'Merry Christmas everyone.' Jack beamed. They all responded likewise.

Jack went to get drinks for everyone, hoping he could remember what everyone wanted.

'Damien, are you sure you don't mind being on rift watch?' Ianto asked as soon as Jack went to the bar.

'Don't mind in the least mate, nothing better to do.' He shrugged. 'Anyway, if anything happens Jack told me to contact you all as soon as it does.'

'It can get very lonely down there on your own and boring.' Gwen told him. 'Make sure you have something, anything to keep your mind active.'

'I'll take a thick book.' He grinned. 'And who know's what gems I can find on the internet.'

Jack came back balancing all the drinks on a tray, he put it down on the table and sat down next to Ianto. 

'Did you ask him? I knew you would as soon as I went over there.' Jack smiled.

'Yep.'

The rest of them laughed and he did too after a few moments.

They chatted for the best part of an hour about what everyone was doing for Christmas. Rhys and Gwen had Gwen's parents coming Christmas Day for lunch and Rhys' parents for tea on Boxing Day. Chloe and James we're going to Chloe's parents for both days, as they lived in Cardiff anyway.

Damien left to get back to the hub, and soon after Gwen and Rhys were making a move to go too. They said their goodbyes and wished the remaining four a Merry Christmas as they left, returning a few seconds later telling them to come outside. They all grabbed their coats and followed.

It was snowing, hadn't been for long as there was hardly any on the ground, but big fluffy flakes were falling gently from the sky. Jack grabbed Ianto and waltzed him around in circles for a few minutes while the others watched, then coming to a halt and kissing him soundly on the lips.

'Jack!' Ianto protested, pulling away, but smiling.

They all wished each other Christmas Greetings and went their seperate ways.

'Is it present time.' Jack asked Ianto.

'Nope.' It's only just gone 10pm, still too early.'

'Not even just one?'

'If you behave yourself on the way home, maybe I'll give you something.' 

'I can behave.'

'We'll see.'

Jack put his arm through Ianto's and pulled him down the road towards Ianto's flat. The snow was falling heavily now and it was getting slipperly, but they got there in record time. Jack burst in through the door as soon as Ianto had unlocked it and threw off his coat. He rushed into the living room and stood in front of the Christmas tree.

'Which one can I open?' The toddler was back.

Ianto went and put an arm round his waist. 'I said i'd give you something, I never said it would be a present from under the tree, did I.'

Jack noticed the dirty smirk on his face just before his other hand went round Jack and he pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue went straight into Jack surprised mouth, plundering it completely, tangling with Jack's.

They pulled out of the kiss gasping for breath. 'Ah. That kind of something, that should help keep my minds off of the presents.'

Ianto pulled jack into the bedroom, he pushed Jack's braces off his shoulders and pulled his shirt out of his trousers. Jack reached to unbutton Ianto's shirt, Ianto brushed the hand away. He slid Jack's shirt off and pulled his t shirt over his head, kissing him as his face reappeared. His hands went to Jack's trousers, feeling his way so he didn't have to break the kiss he unbuttoned and unzipped them and pushed them down. 

He broke the kiss and dropped to his knees. He undid and removed Jack's boots then took off his socks and pulled his trousers from his ankles. He looked up, the sight of Jack naked in front of him making him lick his lips. Kneeling up he placed a hand on Jack's hip, the other on his hard cock, pumping it slowly but firmly. Jack let out a groan of pleasure.

Ianto smiled and licked the end of Jack's cock before taking the head into kis mouth, teasing it with his tongue before taking it's full length into his mouth. He put the other hand on Jack's other hip to steady him. Jack thought his legs felt like they were turning to jelly, only Ianto's hands firm on his hips were keeping him upright.

 

Jack's hands went to Ianto's head, burying his fingers in his hair, trying not to thrust too hard and choke him. Ianto swirled his tongue against Jack's cock as he suck, he opened his eyes and looked up. Jack's eye's were closed, he head thrown back in pleasure, his mouth open and gasping.

'Oh god Ianto, did anyone ever tell you are brilliant you are?' He gasped as he came in Ianto's mouth.

Ianto stood up catching Jack as his jelly legs nearly gave way. Jack kissed him, tasting himself on Ianto's tongue.

'You are wearing way too may clothes.' He told Ianto.

'Not for much longer.' Ianto started to unbutton his shirt. 'Get on the bed.'

 

 

Jack climbed onto it and lay on his back watching as Ianto stripped in front of him. Finally Ianto was naked and walking towards him.  
  
'Beautiful.' He sighed.  
  
Ianto pushed Jack's legs apart and knelt on the bed between them. Trailing a finger between Jack's buttocks, searching for his tight entrance. He brushed a finger over it, Jack shuddered in pleasure. Ianto took the tube of lube from the bedside table where he had put it ealier and coated his fingers and slowly pushed one into Jack.  
  
Jack made a growling sound deep in his throat as Ianto added a second finger. He pushed them slowly in and out, jack moaning in ecstasy. Jack gave a moan of disapointment as he removed them, but they were quickly replaced with Ianto's cock. Ianto couldn't hold back now, he needed to come, he thrust into him hard. Within minutes he came hard inside him and colapsed on Jack's chest.  
  
He looked up at Jack and smiled. 'Merry Christmas.'  
  
TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto awoke early Christmas morning to find Jack fast asleep next to him. After all that excitement the night before about presents he thought Jack would have been the first one up and awake. Ianto slid quietly out of bed, slipped a dressing gown on and went into the kitchen to put the coffee on. He wandered into the living room and looked at the tree, presents piled high beneath it, but they were mostly for his family. He hoped Jack would like his presents, what on earth do you get someone who's lived so long and wears the same clothes day in, day out give or take.

Ianto went back to the kitchen to finish the coffee, he took the mugs through to the living room and set them on the coffee table before going back into the bedroom to wake Jack. He stared out of the bedroom window in astonishment, everywhere was white. Not just a coating, but wonderful, deep glistening snow.

'Jack.' He said softly. 'Time to get up, it's Christmas morning.'

No response other than a groan as he turned over onto his back, letting out a little snore.

Ianto put a hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

'Urg, what? Is something wrong.' He muttered sleepily.

'It's Christmas Jack, present time.'

With that his eyes sprung fully open and he leaped out of bed, stopping suddenly in front of the window, stark naked and letting out a loud 'WOW' as he spotted the snow.

'Yes, it's beautiful Jack, but the whole of Cardiff doesn't want to see you naked. Put something on.' He passed Jack his spare dressing gown.

''How do you know, they might.' He grinned. 'Presents.'

He dragged Ianto into the living room and towards the tree. Ianto handed him one of the mugs of coffee.

'Caffeine fix first Jack, then presents.'

Jack sighed. 'Sure.' And gulped his down fast.

'Done. Presents.' He practially shouted grabbing a parcel and handing it to Ianto.

Ianto looked at the label, it read. "Ianto, merry Xmas, love you loads, Jack".

'For gods sake open it.' Jack pleaded.

Ianto ripped the paper off and a ripple of pleasure went through him.

'Jack, they are perfect.' It was a complete set of Diecast models of every 'Bond' Car.

'They are all correct down to the finest detail, collectors items.' He told Ianto thrilled Ianto had liked the present so much.

'I love them Jack.' he leaned over and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

Ianto picked up two presents. 'One is your proper present, the other, well lets just say I had a moment of madness late one night on the internet.'

Ianto blushed pink as he said this, making Jack curious as to what it could be. 'I'll open that one second I think.'

The first parcel was small, Jack looked at the label, it was tiny, all Ianto had fitted onto it was. "Jack, All my love, Ianto.'

He ripped off the wrapping paper, finding a box. Opening it excitedly he gasped, inside was a beautiful pair of 1940's cufflinks in silver. They were adorned by beautiful Lapis Lazuli stones, a blue that matched Jack's eyes perfectly, about half inch square in size.

'Where on earth did you find them, they are gorgeous.' Jack gasped.

'I have my sources.' He grinned.

Jack looked at the label on his second present. "Jack, merry Xmas, Ianto." Which gave nothing away as to the contents. Jack peeled the paper off slowly, but was confronted by a plain brown cardboard box. He opened it carefully and peered inside and let out a huge laugh. He pulled the contents out one by one, putting them on the coffee table.

First a pair of furry handcuffs, followed by two candy thongs, which he dangled from a finger for a moment before setting down, a pot of chocolate body paint with a brush and an assortment of edible lubes.

'I couldn't bring myself to get anything too kinky, even over the internet.' Ianto laughed. 'But I thought they might be fun for later, after dinner.'

Jack pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly.

'Talking of food, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?'

'Bacon sarnies.' Ianto exclaimed. 'I need to get dinner started too.

Jack glanced at the clock. 'It's only 10am.'

'Christmas dinner requires Turkey Jack and Turkey takes a while to cook.'

'Need any help?'

'Nope, you go and have a shower while I get started.' Ianto gave him a peck on the lips before shoving him in the direction of the bathroom.

By the time Jack came out of the shower and dressed, in jeans for once Ianto had made a pile of bacon sandwiches, put the turkey in the oven and prepared all the vegetables. Jack grabbed a sandwich and bit in murmuring in delight as he chewed. Ianto left him to it and went to shower and dress himself, pulling on a thick jumper along with his jeans.

'Let's go for a walk in the snow Jack.' Jack nodded in agreement.

They both wrapped up in coats and scarves, preparing themselves for the cold. There was hardly anyone out, just a few kids building a snowman, they walked carefully along, trying not to slip till they reached the park.

'Let's make our own snowman.' Jack said excitedly. starting to pound some snow into a hard ball in his hands. 'I'll make the body, you do the head.'

Making snowman was hard work Ianto decided, by the time he'd made a ball of snow big enough for the head he was cold and exhausted. Jack picked it up and put it on top of the bigger ball he had made. He eventually found a couple of pebbles for eyes and snapped some twigs off a tree for the nose and arms.

'Best snowman ever.' Jack declared admiring their handy work.

'Yup. But I'm gonna turn into one too if I don't get warm again soon, time to go home.' Ianto crunched off through the snow, knowing Jack would catch him up. What he wasn't expecting was a snowball hitting him from behind in the right shoulder. As he turned round another hit him square in the chest.

'Jack.' He shouted angrily. 'That hurts.'

Jack trudged to him as fast as he could through the snow. 'Sorry, I didn't think it would hurt that much.' Brushing the snow off Ianto coat.

'You're going to pay for that later.' Ianto smirked and winked at Jack.

They finally got back to the warmth of Ianto's flat. Ianto went off to check on the turkey. Jack turned on the TV, the end of the news was on. Something about some strange alien like beings in London, but he missed most of the story. Oh well, whatever it was he was sure the Doctor was there and sorting it out.

'What's on.' ianto asked as he came into the room.

'The Sound Of Music.' Jack smiled. 'One of my all time favourite musicals.' He flopped down onto the sofa.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Fine, if me must.' and settled next to him, leaning against Jack's shoulder.

Jack was totally engrossed, Ianto was bored, he dozed off on Jack's shoulder. He awoke later to the sound of Jack frantically shouting something, he gazed at the TV, the film was long finished. Then the smell hit him, he'd forgotten about the bloody turkey. He rushed off to the kitchen where the turkey was in the sink with the cold tap pouring water over it, completely charred and inedible.

'Fuck.' He said out loud, looking like he wanted to cry.

'Doesn't matter.' Jack told him. 'We can get a takeaway, I bet somewhere is open.'

'Not the point Jack, I wanted to cook you a proper Christmas dinner, now it's ruined.'

'As much as I'd love to have had it, it's okay, we'll do it again another day, right?'

'Fine.' He didn't sound fine though.

Jack put his arms round Ianto's waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply, thoughts of dinner being pushed out of Ianto's thoughts. Ianto broke away.

'Keep kissing me like that and I won't care.' Ianto told him, leaning back for another kiss.

'Oh I'm sure I can make you forget completely.' Jack whispered just before their lips met again.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Jack pushed Ianto back against the kitchen unit, pressing against him, kissing him deeply, holding Ianto's head in his hands. Ianto wrapped his arms around him, trying to pull him even closer, if that was possible. Ianto never grew tired of being kissed by jack, he could make him feel like he was melting.

A shrill sound interrupted their bliss, they chose to ignore it, but it was getting persistant. They broke the kiss, but stayed in each others embrace.

'There's someone at the door.' Ianto mumbled against Jack's lips.

'Maybe they'll go away?' Jack whispered back, placing a chaste kiss on Ianto lips.

Whoever was at the door was not giving up, the bell was ringing continuously now, they had their finger pressed on it hard.

'I'll go and get rid of them.' Ianto sighed, pushing Jack away. 'Probably just carol singers.'

Ianto could see there were two people outside the door, through the frosted glass of the window, not kids then. His not so happy face was met by his brother David's huge grin and a tall, curvy brunette he had never seen before.

'David.' He couldn't keep his frustration out of his voice, he's brother hardly visited, and he chose this moment, of all days to turn up.

'You okay mate?' David asked, concerned by the look he was receiving.

'Fine, just fine.' He told him, making no effort to invite them in.

'It's cold out here, you know, snow.' David said as he pushed his way into the flat, dragging the brunette with him towards the living room.

Jack appeared from the kitchen as David pulled the woman down next to him on the sofa.

'What are you doing here?' Ianto asked David, his tone expressing how much he was wishing he wasn't there.

'Well, since you asked in such a loving brotherly way I'll tell you.' He laughed at Ianto's expression. 'I was in Cardiff last night at a show with Mandi here and when we got out the snow was too bad to drive home, so we stayed in a hotel and as you can see, it's still to bad to travel back home. So I thought we'd come and say Hi.'

Ianto looked at the woman next to him, yet another girlfriend, maybe one day he'd settle down.

'Hello Mandi, pleasure to meet you.' He held out his hand. She giggled and then shook it.

'Always the gentleman.' Jack laughed.

'This is Jack.' He introduced him to Mandi.

'Well hello Mandi, nice to meet you.' Jack drawled.

Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Ianto's boyfriend.' Jack finished.

'Really, David never told me you were gay?' Mandi burst out without thinking, then putting her hand in front of her mouth. 'Sorry, none of my business.'

'I'm not. Nor is Jack.' Ianto changed the topic of conversation. 'Coffee?'

There were resounding yes' from everyone and Ianto scuttled off to the kitchen. Jack followed him.

'She seems nice.' Jack commented.

'Just another in a long line of ex's to be I imagine.' Ianto shrugged. 'He's had more girlfriends than I've had hot dinners.'

Jack leaned against the unit and watched Ianto make the coffee, smiling as Ianto bent down to get the milk from the fridge, the fabric of his jeans tight across his arse. He moved over to Ianto as he added the milk to the coffee, his arms going round his middle from behind, kissed him on the back of the neck, then whispered in Ianto's ear.

'How long before we can kick them out.'

Ianto turned into his embrace. 'Oh, not too long I imagine.' He kissed Jack firmly on the lips.

'Oy, where's that coffee.' David voice shouted from the other room.

They pulled apart. picking up two mugs each they carried them into the living room and handed David and Mandi their's.

Mandi took a sip. 'Oh wow.'

Ianto smiled.

'Coffee making is one of Ianto's best qualities.' Jack stated, dirty smirk across his face.

'Jack.' Ianto warned.

They stayed for about an hour, discovering that Mandi had only been his girlfriend for five weeks, that she worked in a local fashion shop and was 19 years old. A little young for his brother Ianto thought at first, but then realised their age gap was nowhere near as big as his and Jack's and giggled quietly to himself.

His brother was unemployed again. Not only could he never keep a girlfriend, he had trouble keeping jobs too, not because he was a bad employee, he just got bored easily and left, usually before fining another one. But he was bright and worked in IT and was never out of work long, but sometimes Ianto dispaired of him.

Ianto gave them presents from under the tree. One for David and one he had with no name on, he was so used to his brother changing his girlfriends like shirts he did that every year. He put her name in the label when no one was looking. Aftershave for his brother, his favourite and a pretty silver necklace for Mandi. They thanked him.

David discovered what had happened to the turkey, he found it hilarious and teased Ianto something chronic. Jack was giving Ianto 'I wanna shag you now.' looks across the room and Ianto was wondering how he was going to get them out of his nice warm flat and back into the cold.

'Right.' Jack said standing up and address David. 'When you arrived I was just about to shag your brother senseless, and I believe if I don't send you back out into the cold I fear you may see something you don't really want too.' He raised an eyebrow.

Ianto turned bright red, Mandi giggled and a shocked expression fell across David's face, jaw dropping for a moment. The he looked at Ianto and burst out laughing.

'Okay, I know when I'm not wanted.' He said. 'Come on Mandi, time for us to go.'

After lots of goodbye hugs and wishes of Merry Christmas they finally closed the door behind them.

Ianto pushed Jack against the hall wall. 'I can't believe you said that!' He exclaimed.

'But it was true.' Jack protested, grinning as his hand found it's way between Ianto's legs, brushing him through his jeans.

'That's the second time today you've been bad Jack. I think maybe I need to punish you.' Ianto's voice had lowered with lust.

'Interesting, what's my punishment?' Jack asked, kissing him softly on the lips.

'You'll find out very soon.' Ianto told him, leading him into the bedroom.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto led Jack into the bedroom and started unbuckling his belt. Jack tried to kiss him, but Ianto evaded his lips.

'No you don't, you're here to be punished.' He told him as he finished unbuckling his belt and opening his trousers, then pulled the braces from Jack's shoulders.

'But I ....'

Ianto cut him off. 'No buts Jack, you're been naughty, being naughty gets you punished.' He grinned.

He lead Jack over to the bed by his trousers and sat on the edge, fully dressed. He pushed Jack's trousers down, just passed his hips and patted his own thighs.

'Bend over.'

Jack gasped at him. 'You're kidding right?'

'Nope, you need a good spanking!'

Jack just stood there with a raised eyebrow contemplating what Ianto said.

'Now Jack.'

Jack lifted his shirt tail and bent over Ianto's lap, seconds later Ianto's hand hit his right buttock with a resounding slap. A sting of pain coupled with a ripple of pleasure travelled through his body, making him gasp.

Ianto slapped him again, on the other buttock, having much the same effect.

'You're not meant to enjoy punishment Jack. 'Ianto told him sternly.

'Sorry.'

Another two slaps, one on each buttock.

'Sorry for what? For what you did earlier or for enjoying the pain?'

'Enjoying the pain.'

'So, your not sorry for being naughty then.'

His hand came down three times in succession on Jack's right buttock, a little harder than before.

Jack was trying so hard to not groan in pleasure.

'Not yet.' His voice a little breathless.

'Not good enough.'

Ianto whacked his left buttock to match his right. Both of which were taking on a nice pick sheen.A look of mischief unseen by Jack crossed his face as Ianto trailed a finder slowly down the crack of Jack's arse. Jack groaned, he couldn't help himself. This resulted in Ianto repeatedly slapping each buttock in turn, at least a dozen times. He could feel Jack's very hard cock digging into his thigh, he smiled to himself.

'Sorry yet?'

 

'I'm sorry I pelted you with snowballs.' He gasped.

 

'Is that all?' Ianto asked as he set upon Jack's buttock's again. As much as he was enjoying this his hand was beginning to hurt.

Ianto's slaps were getting harder and harder, Jack was biting his lip as they rained down on his arse. His eyes pricking with tears, a mixture of pleasure and pain, he wasn't sure he could take much more. And he was so turned on, so very turned on, he didn't want to come over Ianto's leg, he wanted to be buried deep inside him.

 

'No, I'msorryIembarrassedyouinfrontofyourbrotherandhisgirlfriend.' It came out in a mumbled rush. Jack was starting to rub his aching cock against the fabric of Ianto's trousers.

Ianto gave his arse one more slap then rubbed a hand across Jack's glowing buttocks, his touch gentle and soothing before helping Jack up into a standing position. Jack pushed his trousers down and kicked them off, then facing Ianto he straddled his thighs and sat on his lap.

'That was kinda hot.' He said breathlessly.

'Only kinda?' Ianto said as he grasped Jack's cock.

'Okay, very hot.' Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto hard, using his body to push Ianto back onto the bed. He sat back up and rubbed Ianto's erection through his trousers, trying not too fall off onto the floor. 'I see you thought so too.'

He opened Ianto's belt and trousers, slipping his hand inside, stroking his cock firmly, Ianto thrust into Jack's hand. He took his hand away and stood up, sliding Ianto's trousers down his legs, along with his briefs as he went. Pulling them off he threw them across the room. He gazed down at Ianto lying flat on his back on the bed, feet still on the floor.

Ianto went to slide up the bed, but Jack stopped him, stepping between his legs. Ianto moaned as Jack took his cock in his hand once more, his other went to Ianto's balls, cupping them in his hand. Massaging them firmly but gently before sliding his finger back to his tight hole, he teased it softly, brushing a finger over it, Ianto squirmed in pleasure.

Jack reached down to find his trousers, finding the lube in his pocket. He dumped the trousers back on the floor and coated his hand and cock. He slowly pressed a finger into Ianto, quickly followed by another, pressing deeply, brushing his prostate.

'Jack, please.' Was all Ianto could gasp.

Jack removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his cock. He pushing into him fast and hard. Ianto's legs came up off the floor and wrapped themselves around Jack's waist. Ianto thrust his hips as Jack slammed into him, holding on tight with his legs as Jack worked his hand on Ianto's cock as he pumped into him.

'Gonna .... come ... Ianto.'

Ianto felt him tense slightly as he said it, then he let out a sigh of ecstasy as he came inside him. Jack continued thrusting till Ianto came over his own stomach and chest a few minutes later. Jack pulled out and released Ianto legs from his waist. He climbed onto the bed next to Ianto, helping him up further onto it as he went.

Jack lent over and kissed Ianto deeply. 'I love that you can still surprise me.' He smiled.

'I do my best sir.' Ianto grinned. pulling him down for another kiss. 'I think though I may need a new back though, not the most comfortable of positions.' He grimaced has she shifted position slightly.

'Can you roll over onto your front?' Ianto looked at him questionally.

'I'm going to massage your back.'

He rolled over carefully, letting out a little moan of pain. Jack went to the bathroom and came back with a bottle of baby oil.

'Baby oil?' He asked.

'My sister left it behind once when she came with one of the kids.'

'Her loss, our gain.'

Jack poured a little into his hands and rubbed them together, warming it a little, then straddling Ianto's thighs he pressed his hands on Ianto's lower back, exerting just the right pressure as he massaged it.

'That feels good already Jack. Where did you learn to do that?'

'This girl I dated once, she ..,'

'Don't want to know any more Jack.'

He shut up and concentrated on what he was doing. He was so engrossed in it he didn't realise at first that Ianto had fallen asleep. He carefully moved off him and put a blanket over him. He stripped the remainder of his own clothes, shrugging on one of Ianto's dressing gowns. He kissed him softly on his brow before leaving the room and closing the door.

He put the TV on quietly and channel surfed, eventually finding something that caught his interest. A little later the phone rang next to him, he grabbed it quickly, praying it hadn't woken Ianto. Who on earth was calling at this time he thought, he glanced at the clock on the wall and realised it was only just gone 9pm.

'Hello.'

'Jack, is that you.' He recognised the voice of Ianto mum. 'Is Ianto there?'

'He's asleep, anything I can help with?'

'David phoned, he told me about the turkey. Wondered if you'd like to join us for dinner tomorrow?'

Jack suddenly realised they hadn't eaten all day apart from a few snacks Ianto had put out while his brother was there.

'That would be lovely. I just need to check we can make it and I'll call you back.'

'Sure Jack, speak to you soon.'

She cut the call.

Jack called the hub, Damien answered on the second ring.

'Damien, it's Jack, how's it going?'

'Rift monitor is as quiet as a mouse, nothing at all.'

'I need to as a favour.' Damien could hear the hope in his voice. 'Any chance you can do another day for me?'

'Well, I am in the middle of a particularly hard on-line war game. To tell the truth the time has flown by. Something important?'

'Ianto's mum wants us to go and visit, and well, we had to rush off last time we saw Ianto's parents without even a goodbye. Feel like we should really go.'

'It's fine Jack, go, I'll be fine.'

Jack didn't even try to argue with him. 'Thanks Damien, I owe you one.'

He called Ianto's mum back and told her they would be there, agreeing to get there for 1pm. He turned off the TV and went back into the bedroom, pulling off the dressing gown he climbed on top of the duvet and curled up under the blanket next to Ianto.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack woke to find Ianto still fast asleep, glancing at the alarm clock next to the bed Ianto had been asleep for over twelve hours. He must have been shattered. Jack slid out from under the blanket and looked at the gloom outside the window, remembering to pull on a dressing gown as he did. It was pouring down with rain, most of the now now washed away. Shame, he thought, but it least it meant they could drive to Ianto's parents house, he was worried they'd have to phone and cancel.

He heard a groan coming for the bed as Ianto woke, stretching every part of his body.

'Good sleep?' Jack enquired, watching him wake up properly.

'Ummmm, best nights sleep I've had in months. Last thing I remember was you massaging my back.'

'You fell asleep on me.' He gave a little false pout, then smiled.

'That explains the blanket.' Ianto said pushing it off. 'It's a little itchy.'

Jack walked back over to the bad and climbed back on to embrace the very naked and now exposed Ianto. He pulled him close, gently pushing onto his side, snuggling up against Ianto back. He kissed him on the back of the next.

'I didn't want to wake you. Maybe I should give a massage more often, make you sleep.'

'Yup.'

Ianto pushed his body back against Jack's, deliberately moving his hips so his arse rubbed Jack's crotch.

'How's your arse Jack.' Jack could hear the smile in his tone of voice.

'I think sitting for too long a periods of time might be a bit of a problem.' He laughed lightly.

'Maybe you'll be good from now on then.' Ianto said, knowing Jack couldn't see his smirk.

'Oh, I don't know, a good spanking now and then can be fun.' He murmured as he trailed kisses round the back of Ianto's neck.

Jack ran a hand down Ianto's side, from his armpit to his hip, caressing it lightly as his mouth nipped the skin along Ianto's shoulder. Ianto pushed back against Jack again, feeling his hard on against the small of his back. Jack sucked in the skin at the base of Ianto's neck, where it met his shoulder, making him moan in pleasure. A small thought crossed his mind, he'd better not make them too obvious, after the first time he met Ianto parents, making him smile to himself.

He slid down Ianto's back, leaving light, teasing kisses as he went, till he reached he arse. There he make his mark again, and again, leaving love bites all over Ianto's buttocks. Ianto was making noises of pleasure from deep inside his throat. No one will see them there he pondered as he kissed each one. He looked up and saw that Ianto had his hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking it slowly. Jack pretended he hand seen.

He ran the flat of his tongue up Ianto's spine, making him shiver, he did it again, starting as the top of the cleft of Ianto's buttocks and running it all the way up to his neck, repeating this several times before pressing his body back against Ianto's. Ianto was gasping hard, moving his hips, thrusting back against Jack's body, his hand working faster on his cock. Jack watched as Ianto came, spilling his cum onto the bed clothes, shuddering in the final throws of orgasm.

'Enjoyed that did you.' Jack whispered in his ear.

'Yep.' He muttered, his voice husky with lust.

Ianto turned over and pushed Jack on his back. He leaned down and nipped one of Jack's nipples, then licked the hard nub before giving Jack a love bite near it. He moved down the bed and took Jack's throbbing cock in his hand, seconds later swallowing it deep into his mouth, his tongue teasing it's length as he sucked. Ianto held on tight at the base of Jack's cock as he sucked, trying to control Jack's thrusting into his mouth.

Ianto pushed a finger between Jack's buttocks, touching his entrance, He pushed against it with his finger, moving it back and forth, but not penetrating it. Jack thrust his hips up, jerking uncontrollably as he came in Ianto throat. Ianto swallowed twice before releasing Jack from his mouth, licking his cock as he did.

He lay down on the bed, flat on his back.

'I think I'm awake now.' He smiled.

Jack rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around him. Snuggling close, they lay there just holding each other for a while dozing.

'You're mum phoned last night.' Jack spoke eventually. 'We've been invited for dinner.'

'What about the hub? And the snow?'

'It's raining, most of the snow has been washed away. I called Damien last night, no rift activity at all, he's happy to stay there another day on rift watch.'

'What time are we expected at my parents?'

'1pm.'

Ianto looked at the alarm clock, it was 10.48am. 'Good, we can lie here for a little longer, I'm comfortable.'

He reached over and picked the little clock up, setting the alarm for 11.30am. 'That will give us plenty of time to get ready and there.' He put it back and snuggled back into Jack's arms.

'Why did she call and invite us out of the blue?'

'David told her about the turkey.'

'Ah, I bet he took great delight in it too.' He paused for a moment. 'That might explain why I feel so hungry, we never ate.'

'You stay here, I'll make toast, even I can manage that.' Jack laughed as he kissed Ianto on the forehead.

Jack pulled himself away from Ianto reluctantly and pulled the dressing gown back round his body, he hadn't taken it off when he'd got back on the bed, and went off to the kitchen. The smell of toast filled the flat. When Jack returned to the bedroom Ianto was sitting up on the bed, the duvet over his lower half. Jack handed his a plate of buttered toast and put a mug of tea next to him on the bedside table.

Ianto ate hungrily, Jack who had eaten his while making the tea headed off to the bathroom for a shower. Having toweled himself dry he wrapped it around his waist and as he walked out the bathroom, Ianto appeared, heading for the shower himself. Jack went and dressed, lounging on the sofa, waiting for Ianto. Ianto appeared fifteen minutes later wearing Jeans and sweatshirt., ready to go.

'Will the grandkids be there this time do you think?' Jack asked as they left the flat and headed for Ianto's car, carrying presents for his parents.

'No, I don't think so, why?'

'Less chance of getting caught unawares.' Jack give Ianto a dirty grin.

'Not much chance of that at all, you are going to behave.' He slapped Jack on his still aching arse.

'Ow!' Jack shrieked and climbed carefully into the car. 'Good job your parents only live about thirty minutes away, this is not going to be a fun ride.'

'Yep, especially when we get off the main road and onto the little bumpy country lanes.' Ianto said, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably.

Jack fidgeted in his seat all the way there, it was a good job Ianto was driving or he would have probably crashed the car. Finally they pulled up outside the cottage and Jack jumped out the car, sighing with relief.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

As Ianto opened the front door to his parents cottage he gave jack's bum a discrite rub, whispering in ear. 'I'll find something to soothe if it you want?, my mam has allsorts of things in the bathroom cabinet.'

'Maybe later, it might ease off.' He replied smiling. 'That fact it was caused by something I enjoyed, and that I keep replaying it in my head is helping.'

They could hear Ianto's parents in the kitchen. They seemed to spend a huge part of their lives in there when they were alone. They made their way there.

'Ianto, Jack.' Ianto's mum greeted them, hugging them both in turn.

Ianto's dad hugged his son and shook Jack's hand.

'Carys, Alan, good to see you again, I can only apologise again for the way we rushed off last time.'

'No problem lads, you came in the first place and you're here now.' Alan smiled.

'Now, being as it's Boxing Day, traditionally a day of leftovers, we will be having turkey, mashed potato and veg, that okay?' Carys asked them.

'Sounds great.' Ianto respond 'I'm starving.'

'Right, sit, we're eating in here today, as there's only the four of us.' She indicated the kitchen table and they took their seats.

Jack sat quickly forgetting about his sore buttocks, it was all he could do to stop himself leaping back up again. He bit back a moan of pain by biting his lip. Looking up he noticed an amused smile on Ianto's face. Cerys put their plates in front of them and they ate fast.

'You like you both haven't eaten for days?' Cerys inquired.

'We forgot to eat yesterday.' Ianto replied going a little pink.

Luckily his mum didn't notice. She had however notice the one love bite Jack had left on the back of Ianto's neck, his jumper did nothing to hide it. This time she just smiled and kept it to herself. After they finished their dinner she bought out Christmas Pudding, with cream and brandy butter. They both wolfed that down too.

Cerys went to clear the table. 'We'll do that mam.' Ianto said, getting up from the table and dragging Jack with him.

Jack raised his eyebrows at him with a look that said he couldn't believe he was going to be doing the washing up, but Ianto ignored him and told him he was drying. Cerys and Alan stayed at the table, chatting to them as they did the chore. Finally Cerys got to the point she wanted to.

'This job of yours, you say you work for the government, doing what?'

'I can't say mam, official secrets and all that,'

'Surely you can tell us what you actually do without giving away any secrets?'

Jack interrupted. 'He is the lynchpin, he makes sure everything goes smoothly, without him, we'd probably drown in paperwork.'

'See, that's all I needed to know, to know it wasn't anything dangerous.'

'Jack.' Ianto's dad spoke. 'So, you're the boss, how many staff do you have?'

'There's Ianto, Gwen, Damien and Chloe. Just the five if us.' He hesitated for a moment. 'In our department.'

'That's enough of the inquisition for now.' Ianto said, as he washed the last saucepan and handed it to Jack. 'We only have a couple of hours, we have to go back later this afternoon.'

'Pub?' Asked Alan hopefully.

'Sure.' Jack said looking at Ianto. 'But maybe a different one this time?'

Ianto breathed a sigh of relief, he wasn't ready to go back to the one they went to last time they were there again.

'You coming too this time mam?'

Yes, I will.'

They all got into Ianto's car and headed off, Alan telling Ianto which village to head for. After about a twenty minute drive Alan told Ianto to turn off into a narrow lane. A few minutes later they came to a clearing and apparently a dead end.

'Everyone out.' Alan told them.

'Where's the pub?' Ianto said, as he locked the car. 'I've never been here before.'

Alan pointed to a small spot, a few hundred yards away, where there was a largish hill. 'Just round there, it's quicker to park here and walk than actually drive there. He put his arm round Cerys shoulder and they started walking in the direction he had pointed. 

The grass was rather wet and out here there were still even some bits of snow to be seen, they had obviously had more than in Cardiff, but at least it had stopped raining.

Jack took Ianto's hand and they followed Ianto's parents. About half way there Jack released Ianto's hand and put his arm round Ianto's waist, pulling him close, Ianto leaned against Jack's arm as they walked. Cerys and Alan were walking fast and they were lagging behind.

Cerys looked back over her shoulder and smiled. 'Come on you two, keep up.' They quickened their pace, soon they all arrived at the pub. They found a table and Jack went to get the drinks. Alan noticed Jack was drinking water.

'I'm driving.'

They spent a couple of hours in the pub, talking about anything that sprang to mind. Soon Cerys mentioned the party they had abandoned.

Ianto asked the question he had been bottling up since they had got there. 'Did, anyone ... get upset about they fact I was with Jack?'

'Love, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks.'

'Someone did, didn't they? Who was it mam?' Jack too Ianto's hand under the table as he asked.

'It won't help if I tell you.'

'I want to know mam.'

Cerys looked at Alan. He nodded.

'It was your cousin, George. He was making remarks about how it wasn't normal and the like. We soon shut him up, but I think it'll take some work to talk him round. His sister is going to see what she can do.'

'Of all the people there I never expected George to react like that.' Ianto said sadly.

'His problem.' Jack told him. 'Not ours.' He squeezed Ianto's hand a little tighter under the table. He needed to stop this conversation.

'We better go.' Jack said. 'Standing up, it's getting late.'

He also needed to get his aching arse off the hard wooden chair.

'Well take you home.' He said to Cerys and Alan. 'And maybe have a cup of coffee, then we'll have to be off, if that's okay?'

'If you really have to go, then yes, it'll have to do.'

It was getting dark now and they trudged the distance back to the car. This time Jack was sneaking little kisses as they went, while no one was looking, trying to take his mind of George, they got even further behind than the last time.

'Jack, it's cold, you can kiss me all you like later, lets get back to the car.' Ianto made to slap him on the arse.

'No, no, don't, back to the car now, quick march.' Jack laughed as he dragged Ianto along, where Cerys and Alan were already waiting.

They all got back in, and headed home. They pulled up outside and just as they were about to exit the car Ianto noticed something amiss.

'Wait, I think someone is in the house. I can see a light.'

'Looks like a torch beam.' Jack said looking worried.

Ianto slipped something out of the cars glovebox without his parents seeing. 'Stay here, Jack and I will go and see.'

They crept towards the front of the cottage, no sign of a forced entry. Jack indicated Ianto should stay there and he went round the cottage to the kitchen door, the glass in it was smashed. He rushed back to Ianto.

'They got in through the kitchen. Got your key.' He whispered.

Ianto nodded. He took his gun from inside the waistband of his jeans where he had hidden it after he removed it from his car. Jack had his too, hidden under his jumper. He never went anywhere without it strapped to him. Jack took the door key off Ianto and quietly opened the door. They hadn't been heard.

He slipped the key in his pocket and told Ianto we was going in through the kitchen door, to wait a few minutes and then to go in the front. Judging by the torchlight, the intruders were in the living room. Ianto waited a few moments then crept through the door, meeting Jack in the hall. Together they moved towards the torchlight.

Cerys was starting to panic. Worried the thieves, as that was what they must be, would hurt them, maybe they had guns. She hadn't seen Jack and Ianto's guns in the dark. She got out her mobile phone. She looked at Alan.

'Do it.' He said.

She dialed. 'Police please.' There was a pause. 'I think my house is being burgled and my son's in there.'

She gave the required details and were told the police were on their way. Then she heard what she was dreading, a gunshot. She tried to get out the car, Alan stopped her.

'No, it's too dangerous.'

'But Ianto could be hurt, or dying. Or Jack.'

'We have to wait for the police. Alan pulled her close, as she trembled with fear.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

'Where are the bloody police.' Alan thought as he looked out the window. If they didn't get there soon, well Cerys would be out the car before he could stop her. Neither Ianto or Jack had emerged from the house and he was starting to fret. In reality it had only been minutes since the gunshot, but it seemed like hours.

Sighing he spotted the blue lights of two police cars heading towards him, no sirens though, which was a good thing he thought, nothing to alert whoever was in the house. He and Cerys climbed out the car and waited beside it for them. Cerys was only just holding it together, she was shaking and desperately trying not to cry. The police parked and went to where Cerys and Alan were standing.

'So, you believe you have an intruder?' An officer asked. 'And that your son has gone in after them?'

'My son and his friend.' Alan Answered.

'The armed response unit are on their way, they should be here soon.'

At this the front door of the house opened and three men walked out, hands on their heads. They were closely followed by Ianto and Jack, who had their guns pointed at them. Cerys and Alan looked on open mouthed, both thinking the same thing. 'Where did Ianto get and gun and why would he have one.'

Jack yelled over to the police. 'Torchwood.'

The two senior officers motioned everyone should stay where they were before going over to the five men.

'Torchwood? What did he mean?' Cerys asked Alan.

'No idea love.'

The police spoke to Jack and Ianto for a few minutes before leading the other men away and putting them in the police cars.

'You're safe now. I'll leave you in their capable hands.' An officer told Cerys and Alan, walking away before they could ask him anything.

Cerys regained her composture and marched up to Ianto and Jack, who were whispering furiously by the front door.

'You two, in NOW!' She shouted as she shoved them towards the door.

They didn't dare argue, they walked through the door and into the living room, which was in disarray, the TV, VCR and DVD player in a piles on the floor, drawers open, their contents spilling out, a complete mess. And a bullet hole in the ceiling. This threw Cerys for a moment, looking about her, till her gaze fell on Ianto again.

'What the hell are you doing with a gun and what the bloody hell is Torchwood.' She yelled, shocking Ianto, his mum never swore.

Ianto didn't know where to start, he looked at Jack.

'I asked you Ianto, not Jack.'

'I lied mam, I don't work for the government, I work for Torchwood.'

'Well, that's bloody obvious, but that doesn't answer my questions. Why do you have a gun?'

'My job can be dangerous.' He voice barely audible, he hadn't seen him mum this angry in years.

'Your job can be dangerous. OK. And Torchwood is?'

Jack stepped forward and went to speak, but before he could.

'Do I have you to thank for my son having a gun?'

'Not exactly. He wanted the job, the gun is a unfortunate requirement.'

'I want a straight answer now. What does Torchwood do?'

'We catch a certain element that the regular forces can't deal with.'

Jack chose his words carefully. That's what they were talking about when Cerys made them go inside. Ianto told he in no uncertain terms that there was no way he was retconing his parents. Jack was arguing that they might have to. He was going to do his best to try and avoid doing so for Ianto's sake.

'Like the CIA or the FBI?' Alan spoke at last.

'Something like that yes.' Jack lied through his teeth. 'But it's classified.'

Alan nodded. 'I think I understand now, why Ianto kept us in the dark.'

'Maybe.' Cerys butted in. 'But it doesn't make me any happier about it.'

With that she stormed off to the kitchen.

'She'll calm down, just give her some time.' Alan told them. 'I'll be back in a while.'

'Da's gone to his shed, he goes there to think and escape mam. He'll be okay with it.' Ianto said as Jack put his arms around him and hugged him tight.

'Will she come round?' Jack asked him gently.

'Yep, I hope so. I need to talk to her Jack, I can't leave while things are strained between us. I haven't seen her that angry since I was caught shoplifting as a teenager.'

'Want me to come with you?'

'No.' Ianto shook his head. 'I need to do this on my own.' Ianto pulled away from Jack's embrace and went to the kitchen.

His mum was sitting at the kitchen table idly playing with the spoon in the sugar bowl. Tears pouring silently down her face.

'Mam. Please, I'm sorry I lied to you.'

Cerys looked up at him, looking into his eyes. 'I don't care about the lie, I can see why you did it. I'm scared I'll lose you.'

Ianto walked over to her and pulled her up into his arms.

'I could get killed in a car crash mam, or run over by a bus. We don't know what life has in store for us, we just have to live our lives and pray we get long, healthy ones.'

How did he get so wise Cerys thought.

'You're right, I know you're right. It'll just take a little getting used to.'

Ianto wiped away her tears and kissed her on the cheek.

She straightened herself up and with a slightly shaky voice she said 'I believe I promised you and Jack coffee before you leave.'

Ianto relaxed a little, she was calming down. She would worry herself silly over it for days, maybe weeks, but she would come to terms with it.

'Go and tell your da to come out of that darn shed, I'll make the coffee.'

Ianto went to get his dad and they were sitting in the living room with Jack when Cerys came in with the coffee. The conversation was a little stilted, so they drank their coffee quickly. Jack told them they had to leave, they'd visit again soon, he promised. Cerys hugged Ianto so tight as he left he thought she might never let him go.

Jack winced as they climbed into the car and sat down.

'Fuck!' Exclaimed Ianto. 'What a crap Boxing Day. I didn't even give them their Christmas presents.'

The presents were still in the boot of the car, he'd just remembered them.

'We need to leave Ianto, let them have time for it to sink it, they won't mind having their presents late.'

Tears spilled down Ianto's cheeks. Jack leaned over and wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing him softly on the lips.

'It will be okay Ianto, I promise.'

He kissed Ianto again, with a little more passion then moved back into his seat, letting out another groan of pain.

Ianto grinned despite himself.

'I have something in my pocket for that, I took it out the bathroom cabinet before we left for the pub.'

He pulled a small pot out of his pocket. The label read "Arnica Cream.'

'It's meant to help bruising.' He half smiled.

'Home.' Jack said, starting the engine.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto was rather quiet on the way home. Jack tried to break into his thoughts but in the end he left him to them. Jack wanted to drop him off at his flat on the way home and head to the hub himself, letting Damien go home. Ianto told him that he didn't want to be on his own that evening, saying he needed company, in the end Jack agreed they would both go to the hub.

Ianto's mobile vibrated in his pocket, lifting it out he saw he had a text meassage, going to the 'in box' he discovered it was from his mum. He took a deep breath before opening it to read.

It simply said. 'I Love you son.' Ianto let out a small sob of relief as he gasped, not realising he had been holding his breath.

'What's wrong.' Jack asked, concerned.

'Nothing, nothing, it's from my mam.' He held the phone so Jack could see the screen.

'She's coming round to the idea then, that's good.' Jack tried to sound positive, hoping it would help Ianto.

He nodded. 'Yep, but she'll still worry herself silly.'

Ianto sent her a text back, telling her she loved her too and then put the phone back in his pocket. He seemed a little more relaxed now. Jack reached over and took his hand in his. Holding it for a few minutes till he had to change gear.

'Nearly there, send Damien home and then have some of your wonderful coffee.' Jack stated. 'Then we'll see if that cream of yours works.' He fidgeted a little in his seat.

They arrived at the hub about ten minutes later, after parking the car they entered through the tourist office. They found Damien at his computer, head phones on swearing at the screen in front of him, deeply engrossed in the on-line war game he was playing, he didn't notice them come in. His workstation was covered in takeaway cartons, dirty coffee mugs and empty Coke cans.

Ianto glared at the mess as they approached him. Jack put his finger to his lips indicating Ianto should stay quiet then he crept up behind Damien and kissed him on top of the head. Damien jumped about a foot in the air, yanking the headphones off as he came back down, swivelling round in his seat.

'Jack!' He exclaimed. 'Don't ever do that again!'

Ianto and Jack were in fits of laughter. 'It's your Christmas present, didn't you like it.' Jack asked, trying to look serious, but not doing a very good job as he kept sniggering.

'First, getting kissed by a bloke isn't something I have ever wanted and second, you nearly scared me to death!'

'Sorry.' Jack laughed, raising an eyebrow at him. 'It was only the top of your head, be grateful it wasn't on the lips.'

Ianto put his hands on his hips and gave him a look that said he better not.

'I won't though, Ianto will probably kill me before you can.' Jack finished.

'Have you never heard of bins?' Ianto asked Damien.

'I meant to clean up, but I got kinda distraced.'

'Jack, I'm going to make the coffee.' He walked off muttering to himself about geeks and their computer games.

'Damien, thanks for holding the fort. You can go now, Ianto and I will be here now. Gwen and Chloe will be back in the morning so unless I call saying somethings up, come in at lunchtime, okay.'

Damien thanked him, and as Jack went up to his office he stood up, attempting to try and clear the rubbish around his computer. He put all the rubbish into the bags the takeaway had come in and all the coffee cups together. Not perfect, but better than it had been. Ianto was walking back towards Jack's office as he left, he said his goodbye as he went.

Ianto reached Jack's office and put the coffee mugs on the desk. Jack was going through some paperwork till Ianto arrived, he put it to one side and motioned that Ianto should come round to his side of the desk. He pulled him onto his lap and kissed him softly.

'You okay?'

'Fine.'

'Not good enough, I know you.'

'I'll be okay Jack, I am fine, honest.'

Ianto reached over and picked up Jack's coffee, handing it to him, then got his own. They sat there, drinking their coffee, Jack's arms round Ianto, holding him on his lap till they had finished. Ianto put both mugs back on the desk and leaned to kiss Jack, softly. Jack slid his arms up Ianto's back, his hands up on his shoulders, pulling his close, deepening the kiss. They sat there for a while just kissing till Jack pulled away.

'As much as I love having you on my lap, my arse is starting to complain.' He laughed. 'You still got that cream?'

Ianto pulled it out of his pocket. Jack stood up, still holding onto Ianto and they descended down to Jack's quarters below his office. Jack unlaced his boots and removed them along with his socks then removed his trousers and briefs and lay face down on his narrow bed. Into still fully clothed climbed on and straddled his legs.

'It's a bit purple Jack, I think I may have gone a little far.' Ianto said apologetically.

'If I had wanted you to stop I wouldn't have let you carry on.' Jack turned his head to smile at him. 'Now, use the damn cream.'

Ianto unscrewed the lid off the jar and dipped his fingers in the cool cream, scooping a generous amount into his hand. He put the pot down carefully on the floor next to him and spread it over Jack's buttocks.

'Oooh, that feels good.' Jack mumbled into the pillow.

Ianto finished rubbing it all in and Jack turned onto his side so Ianto could lie next to him. They held each other close, just kissing, reveling in each other.

'I feel so tired Jack, despite all the sleep I got last night.'

'Long day, and all that upset, it takes it out of you.'

'I can't believe George has reacted that way about me and you. He's my age, never in a million years would I have thought he'd be the one to object. I have elderly relatives, if it had been on of them I could understand, but George.'

'It's his problem Ianto, don't get worked up about it, he's not worth it. He's only one person.'

He pulled Ianto's hand up to his mouth and kissed the ring on his finger.

'I love you, you love me, that's all that matters.'

Jack kissed him deeply. Ianto pulled away and yawned.

'Am I boring you.' Jack asked him, smiling.

'Tired, so tired.'

'Come on.' Jack sat up, pulling Ianto with him and off the bed. He pulled down the covers and helped Ianto undress. Ianto got back onto the bed. Jack pulled his briefs back on and pulled the covers back up, over Ianto.

'Where you going, come to bed with me.' Ianto asked sleepily.

'I'm just going to check on the rift monitor and feed Myfanwy, Damien left before her feeding time, I'll be back.' He kissed Ianto on the forehead and headed back up to the main hub. He was only gone about twenty minutes, the rift still dormant. He wondered if Myfanwy had actually been fed while they were away, the way she was gulping down her food, even faster than normal.

He went back down to Ianto. He was fast asleep, Jack stripped off his clothes and climbed in carefully next to him. He wrapped an arm around Ianto and snuggled up closely to him, closing his eyes.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Jack awoke alone and to the smell of coffee. He had a quick shower and pulled on the jeans he'd been wearing the day before and padded barefoot towards the smell. He found Ianto by the coffee machine, also barefooted and half dressed. He smelled as good as the coffee, of soap and shampoo as he pulled him into a kiss.

'Morning gorgeous.' He murmured against Ianto's lips.

'You're not so bad yourself.' Ianto grinned. 'Coffee?'

'Ask a silly question.' Jack smiled, taking the offered mug, breathing in the aroma. 'Smells almost as good as you.'

Ianto put down his own coffee mug and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, holding his close as Jack sipped his coffee. Ianto released one of his hands from Jack's waist and it went up to Jack's neck, pulling him into a kiss between sips. Jack reached out and put his coffee mug down, wrapping both arms around Ianto, kissing him passionately.

One of Jack's hands slid downwards, settling in Ianto left buttock, pulling their hips close. Ianto groaned as Jack gently thrust his hips against his own. Losing themselves in each other, they stood there kissing, the world around them vanishing.

'Ianto, what happened to my .... oh not again!' Gwen sighed.

Ianto coloured a little as he broke the kiss at the sound of her voice. 'Sorry Gwen, I got distraced.' His arms still wrapped around Jack.

'So I see.' She said, a hint of amusement in her voice. 'Still, it is kinda nice to see, i mean that you are so into each other, not that it's hot or anything ...I mean, did I just say that? Shit. I'll be at my workstation.'

They watched Gwen's rapidly retreating body till she was out of sight, laughing quietly at her comment.

'Hot eh?' Jack pulled Ianto back into another kiss. 'Maybe she would like naked hide and seek with us.'

Ianto could see the twinkle of mischief in his eyes and rolled his own. 'No Jack! Time to change into more appropriate clothing and do some work.'

Ianto pecked Jack on the lips before disentangling himself from Jack's arms, very reluctantly. They went to dress, Ianto was glad at times like this that he always left clean a couple of suits and shirts at the hub these days. They both emerged about ten minutes later ready for the day ahead.

Gwen was at her computer, chasing up some enquires she had made before Christmas regarding some sightings of some strange lights in the sky and a strange glow on the ground in the surrounding area of a small village on the outskirts of Cardiff, trying to find out if it needed looking into. Chloe was in the Autopsy bay going through some test results from the last samples they took from Janet.

Jack gazed at the rift monitor, it seemed to have been dormant for an unusual amount of time, he just had a feeling it was the calm before the storm. As he walked up to his office he called out to Ianto that he'd love another coffee while he made some calls. Ianto made coffee for everyone, giving Gwen and Chloe there's before taking Jack's up to his office.

Jack was on the phone to the PM it seemed, he handed Jack the mug, his hand lingering on Jack's for a while before heading back down, he tidied up the small kitchen area then headed off to the archives to do some filing. He was actually willing something to happen, on the outside he seemed his normal self, but his head was still full of the day before and his parents. He needed a distraction.

The morning was going very slowly, Jack had been on the phone all morning, and as far as he could tell still was. Ianto had done all the filing, filled two rubbish sacks and was now sitting in the Tourist Office, bored out of his brain reading the paper. In the last two hours only two people had wandered in, they asked for directions to local tourist spots, he gave them leaftets and directions and sent them on their way.

The door opened for a third time and Damien arrived just after midday.

'Ianto, hi, how's it going?'

'Fine.' His tone of voice doing nothing to hide how bored he was. 'Coffee?' Anything to get out of sitting there for much longer.

'Yeah, that'd be good.' Damien responded. Ianto put the 'closed' sign of the door and pressed the button that let them through the secret door to the hub.

In the first few weeks Damien had been there he realised how close Ianto and Jack were. At first he thought it was just friendship, he never even noticed the rings on their hands till Gwen told him, after he'd asked if either of them were involved with anyone. He'd never asked either of them about it, just accepted it. He'd never known anyone personally before that were in a same sex relationship. He also realised he didn't care, each to their own, he thought.

He was amused how Gwen and Chloe reacted when when Jack and Ianto were caught on CCTV getting close. He'd never caught them doing anything on it but kissing, it didn't bother him. The girls however seemed to be transfixed whenever they saw them, he'd watch them as they gazed at the screen. Must be a girl thing, watching blokes kissing. Gwen had told them about catching them in the hot house, he wasn't quite sure how he'd react to that and hoped he'd never find out.

When Ianto and Damien eventually arrived in the hub through the cog door Jack was standing next to Gwen looking at the images on her monitor. They showed photographs of the lights and strange glow. None of the information Gwen had managed to get could tell them either way if it was something alien or now. They would have to go an investigate for themselves.

'Damien, just in time.' Jack said. 'Looks like we're off for a drive, check out something.'

He pointed to the monitor, flicking through the various dozen or so pictures, pointing out anything that looked odd.

'Okay, lets go kids.' Jack hustled them. They shrugged on their coats and left the hub, climbing into the cold SUV. Rain. It was raining again, why did they seem to spend most of their lives getting wet in the rain Jack thought to himself as the windscreen wipers swished back and forth. He glanced at Ianto, eye's fixed on the road, peering through the gloom and smiled. Ianto could brighten any dank day.

Ianto felt a hand on his thigh, he glanced briefly at it, then at Jack before turning his head back to the windscreen. He reached down and grasped it briefly in his before releasing it again. He needed to concentrate on the road ahead. Jack left his hand resting on Ianto's leg all the way to their destination. Gwen, Damien and Chloe were discussing a new film, totally oblivious of the two in the front.

They arrived at their destination. Ianto climbed out and holding the back of his coat over his head he ran to the back of the SUV and pulled out two huge 'golf' umbrellas. He opened one and released his coat back onto his shoulders. He handed one to Gwen, she and Chloe stood under it waiting for Jack and Damien to finally climb out the SUV. Jack joined Ianto under the brolly. Damien thought for a moment before joining Gwen and Chloe under theirs.

They could see the glow in the distance, a few hundred yards in front of them across a meadow. They climbed over the stile and made their way across the wet, ankle high grass. The glow was radiating from one spot, it was yellow at the heart and then turned orange, a deep red at the edge. As they got closer they could feel a soft heat coming from it. There was no sign of radiation on any of the hand held monitors, so they made their way closer.

At first sight it looked like a large egg, maybe as large as an ostrich egg. The glow was coming from a crack across it's middle. There was nothing else in the surrounding area. Whatever the lights had been in the sky, they had gone. Deciding it looked safe they walked right up to it. It was egg shaped, but made of a metallic substance that shined like polished silver.

Damien scanned it with the device in his hand. It said there was signs of life, but no way of determing what it was. It was obviously damaged, maybe by a fall. Ianto pulled out a black plastic sack from his pocket and laid it flat on the ground. Jack carefully picked the object up, placing it on the centre of the bag.

As he let go the split got wider. The glow brighter. They could now see inside, something bright pink, with small back spots was moving very slightly.

'I think it's dying.' Gwen said.

'No way off telling, maybe it's meant to be like that. We need to get it back to the hub.' Jack told her, pulling the four corners of the bag into his hand and lifting it carefully.

'Where do you think it came from?' Chloe questioned Jack.

'Not seen anything like it before. I think maybe we had some kind of alien visitor so unobtrusive that it didn't register on the rift monitor and this poor thing somehow got left behind.

They walked back to the SUV, it was pouring even harder with rain now, their feet and clothing of their lower bodies were drenched. Climbing into the SUV Gwen took the strange egg type object and set it on her lap. It was surprisingly light. She held onto it tightly as they drove back to Cardiff and the warmth and dryness of the hub.

Once back Gwen and Chloe both told Jack they needed to go and get dry clothes, both promising to be back soon. Damien said he didn't care, he'd dry soon enough. Jack and Ianto went to change, Jack into another pair of trousers of his usual attire, Ianto put his jeans on. He lost the jacket and tie just wore his shirt loose over then jeans. He was barefoot again, his socks were soaked. He thought about borrowing a pair of Jack's but decided not to bother, he liked his feet being free of shoes.

He found Jack and Damien in the autopsy room, the egg perched upon the autopsy table. They were just stood there watching it.

'Any idea's?' Ianto enquired.

'Nope. Waiting for Chloe to get back and do some tests.' Jack answered.

The warmth of the hub seemed to be having an effect on the creature inside the 'egg', it was wriggling more than earlier and emitting a low sound.

'It seems happier.' Damien pondered out loud.

Ianto grabbed a clean sheet out of one of the medical cupboards and placed it folded on the autopsy table, placing the 'egg' cafefully on it.

'That's better, it can't roll off now.' He stated.

'Right, who's on 'egg' watch till Chloe gets back?' Jack looked back and forth form Damien, to Ianto and back again.

'I'll do it.' Damien said, pulling up a stool. 'Can I get some coffee?' He looked at Ianto pleadingly.

'Yup.' He walked away, happy he wasn't stuck watching the thing. Who knows what it might do if it hatched.

Ianto realised Jack was following a slowed a little to let him catch him up.

'Coffee sounds good.' Jack smiled. 'Do I get some too?'

'Depends.'

'Depends on what?'

 

'Depends on how you thank me.'

Jack kissed Ianto on the forehead. 'That good enough?'

'Nope.'

He kissed him on the cheek. 'That?'

'Nope.'

He nuzzled Ianto's neck, kissing it softly and the looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

'Nearly.'

Jack put a hand behind Ianto's head and pulled him into a tender kiss. Finally breaking away he asked. 'Yes?'

'Oh yes.' Ianto sighed.

Ianto turned to the coffee machine and set about making the coffee. Jack stood watching him, leaning against the wall, arms folded. Ianto handed Jack his then set about making Damien's and one for himself. He had just finished when a yell came from the autopsy room.

'Oh fuck.'

They put the mugs down and rushed to Damien.

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack and Ianto skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs leading to the autopsy room, the railing around the top halting their pace. They looked down and saw Damien. At first they were stunned into silence, then they burst out laughing. Damien wasn't hurt at all, the 'egg' it seemed had hatched and upon doing so had burst a bright pink fluid all over Damien and the autopsy room.

Damien was stood there dripping from head to to, glowing pink with a look if disgust on his face. The hatchling was still on the autopsy table, it looked like a large Caterpillar, about a foot long and at least ten inches round. It was bright pink with black spots and had two huge sad looking eyes and what looked like a permanently smiling mouth. It seemed to be gazing in wonder at it's surroundings.

The metal 'egg' was split evenly in two. It seemed the split was a design of it, not a break, like it was some kind of incubator.

'I'm so glad you two think it's so funny.' Damien shouted to them, not at all amused.

'You really should see it from our vantage point.' Jack called back.

'I need to get this stuff off me, it stinks.' Damien groaned sniffing his own arm.

'Ianto, go and get that towelling robe that's been hanging down in the shower room for who knows how long.' Jack asked.

As Ianto left to go and get it Chloe arrived back, she looked at her autopsy room in horror.

'What the hell happened here?' She shrieked. 'No way am I cleaning it up on my own!'

'The alien egg thing hatched all over Damien.' Jack told her, trying not to burst out laughing at the sight of Damien again.

Ianto arrived back with the robe, accompanied by Gwen, she took one look at th mess and burst out laughing, setting the others off again. Ianto walked as far as he could down the steps and stopped.

'Strip.' He told Damien.

'Pardon? Did you just tell me to strip?' He wasn't sure he had heard right.

Ianto sighed. 'You are covered in pink .... stuff, strip down to your underwear and then you can have the robe and go and shower.'

Damien looked up at the others watching over the railing. 'Okay, but they all have to go.'

Cries of 'Spoilsport', 'Why?' and 'Do we have to?' and the like came back to his ears, from Jack, Gwen and Chloe in that order.

'YES!' He shouted, then in a more normal tone. 'I'm not stripping for your pleasure.'

The three of them walked off muttering. Damien turned his back on Ianto and carefully undressed, dropping his splattered jeans and sweatshirt on the floor next to him. He half turned back towards Ianto who leaned over and gave him the robe, he then passed him a plastic sack and told him to put his clothes in it. He promised to get them back to him in a few hours as good as new.

Damien walked over to the steps and once he was out of the pink mess he stepped out of his shoes and socks and added them to the bag, which he handed to Ianto and went off to the showers. Ianto went off with the clothes, the smell although not disgusting did stink, it smelt like something Ianto just couldn't put his finger on.

Damien didn't have any spare clothes at the hub, he would just have to make do with the towelling robe till he got his clothes back. Once Ianto had started soaking the clothes in the kitchen sink, in hot soapy suds he got a mop and bucket out. He was glad he was now wearing his jeans as he contemplated the clean up job he had in front of him.

He carried the mop and bucket down to the autopsy room, stopping short on the stairs to clean the mess off the ones near the bottom. The alien hatchling was still where it had been left, good job as it seemed the rest of them had forgotten about it. It was making a sound, a deep low moaning sound. He cleaned up a path to the autopsy table and called Jack.

Jack arrived a few moments later and joined Ianto at the autopsy table.

'It doesn't seem at all dangerous.' Ianto told him, as he held a hand out to it. It's moaning sounds seemed to get softer and it gazed at him with it's huge eyes.

'I think it likes you.' Jack told Ianto smiling. '

'Well, we can't be too careful, first impressions as all that.' Ianto said, moving his hand away at this thought.

'Yep.' Jack nodded. 'Chloe, Gwen.' He added, calling their names.

They came to the railings above.

'Gwen, get on the computer, Damien can help when he comes back from the shower and see of you can come up with anything anywhere in the on-line archives as to what this it. I've never seen one before.'

Gwen went off to do so.

'Chloe, help Ianto clean up the last of this mess please, it'll be quicker and we'll try and do some unobtrusive tests.'

'Sure Jack.' Chloe said as she walked down the steps to join them.

She looked at the creature. 'I don't know how I know, but I think it's hungry.'

'What the hell do you feed an alien Caterpillar?' Ianto asked.

'No idea, trial and error I suppose.' Jack said looking at him. 'Maybe milk, or leaves, or something like that.'

'I think we should try leaves first.' Chloe told them.

'I'll be right back.' Jack turned on his heal and rushed off to the kitchen.

After rummaging around in the fridge he found what he was looking for. Gwen's salad box. It was amusing really, how most days she appeared with it, intending to be healthy and then ending up eating pizza, Chinese and doughnuts and the like just like the rest of them. He carried his prize back to the now clean autopsy room.

'That's Gwen's' Ianto said, stating the obvious as he walked off, back up the steps to get rid of the bucket and mop and finish sorting out Damien's clothes. Some days his job sucked, thought to himself.

'Like she's going to eat it.' Jack said as he opened the lid.

He placed a few lettuce leaves and a piece of cucumber in front of the alien. It seemed to be sniffing at it, looking it's sad look at it. Jack added some tomato and celery from the box. The creature seemed to be looking a little more interested. After a few more minutes nosing through it, it took a tentative bite and chewed. There was no stopping it then, it ate the lot. Jack emptied the rest of the contents of the box on the table and it ate it down greedily.

'Hey, that was mine.' Gwen's voice came down from above.

'Like you were going to eat it.' Jack gave her an amused smile.

'Even so ....' She trailed off. 'Can't find anything in the on-line archives, Damien either.'

Chloe had been scanning it, trying to avoid doing anything to it that would cause harm, like sticking needles in it. There was something about the creature, she wasn't sure what, but she was feeling maternal towards it. Like she had a connection to it.

'Nothing much I can tell you about it either Jack.' She turned the scanner off. 'It's got a central nervous system, heart, all the usual insides of something like, well a small animal. Very small brain. All we can do is keep an eye on it and see what happens.'

'We can't exactly keep it in the cells, it's too small. I'm sure there's a large cage type thing down in the archives, that would work.' Jack told her. Gwen, go with her and find it, I think it's going to need the two of you to carry it up here.'

They both went off to find it. Jack leaned against the wall, arms in his pockets watching it. It barely moved, it's huge eyes scanning the room. Jack wondered what was going through it head. Did it know it shouldn't be here? Was it wondering who it's mum was? Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by Ianto appearing at his side.

'Jack? You okay? Where are you?'

'Just wondering about our new little pet here.' He grinned.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'It's not a pet Jack.'

'Well, it could be.'

'It might not stay so small and cute.'

'We kept Myfanwy.' Jack pouted.

'She was fully grown and we knew what she was. This could become anything.'

'But ...'

'No buts Jack. We need to keep it at arms length till we're sure it's totally safe, then we can decide what to do with it.'

'Whatever.' Jack looked a little miffed.

'I promise.' Ianto said as he moved closer to Jack. 'If it stays cute and small and harmless, we can keep it.'

Ianto kissed him softly on the lips. Jack flicked his tongue at Ianto lips, inviting him to open them, which he did with no hesitation. Ianto accepted his tongue eagerly, caressing it with his own. Ianto groaned as Jack ran his hands up from his hips and under his shirt, stroking his back. Eventually they pulled out the kiss breathless. Jack still had a hold of him as he kissed him again, just a peck on the lips.

Jack caught a glimpse of something out the corner of his eye and found Gwen and Chloe standing by the railing, the large cage on the floor at their feet. He had no idea how long they had been there. Ianto followed his gaze and went instantly pink, he could feel the heat flushing his cheeks.

'Don't feel you have to stop on our account.' Gwen smirked as Chloe giggled.

'Yep, well, time for dinner. Pizza?' Ianto said as he extracted himself from Jack's arms. Was he ever going to get over this shyness he thought to himself as he rushed off to unanimous answers of 'Yes.' to call the pizza delivery company.

Gwen and Chloe carried the large cage down the steps and put it on the table next to the creature. Jack joined them as they put a clean folded sheet in the bottom and pondered as to how to move the creature into it.

'I'll do it.' Chloe said firmly. She pulled some latex gloves on and put her hands out towards it. Gently the scooped the it from the sides, into her hands. A sound like purring emitted from it, carefully she placed it in the cage and released her hands. She lifted one hand to the top of it and stroked a finger down it gently. It made the purr like sound again. Chloe smiled.

'It likes me.' She said to no one in particular.

'You think.' Jack answered. 'Looks like you're it's carer for now. I'll organise some more salad for it and maybe it needs water.'

'I better phone James and let him know I'm going to be late home, if at all.' She pulled out her mobile and went somewhere more private to make the call.

'Pizza.' Ianto's yell echoed round the hub as he placed them on the meeting room table. Putting out plates and napkins along with them, going off to get some bottles of beer from the fridge and a bottle of water for Jack. When he got back to the meeting room they were all digging in. He handed the drinks out, tucked a napkin in the neck of his shirt and after taking a swig of his beer grabbed some pizza for himself before it was all devoured.

'Can I get my clothes back Ianto.' Damien asked him through a mouthful of pizza.

'Yup, shouldn't be long, can't have you going home in that old robe can we.' Ianto grinned.

Jack looked at Gwen scoffing the pizza. 'Much better than that rabbit food eh Gwen?'

'Ummm.' She mumbled as she took another bite.

Good job they didn't have a dog, it would never get any scraps. By the time they had finished there wasn't a crumb left. It was now early evening, Jack sent Damien and Gwen home, after Ianto gave Damien his clothes back s good as new. Chloe was staying to keep and eye on 'Bert' as they were now calling the creature. Ianto had cleared all the rubbish away and he wandered up to Jack's office where Jack was now making a call. He smiled As Ianto walked in, said his goodbyes to the caller and replaced the phones handset.

'Just organising some food for 'Bert.' He said as he stood up from his chair.

'Back to mine?' Ianto asked as Jack walked towards him.

'Best thing I've heard all day.' Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed him. 'Now, before I have you over my desk, somehow I don't think you want Chloe to catch us doing that.'

'You thought right, Sir.' An amused smile on his lips.

'Worst thing I ever did was make you call me Jack at work. I'm so missing it.'

'Well, Sir, lets go and see just how much you did like it. Home Sir,'

Ianto handed Jack his coat.

'Aren't you missing something?' Jack glanced at Ianto's still bare feet.

'Yep, it would seem so, back in a minute Ja ... Sir.' As he rushed away for his shoes and socks, thankfully now both dry. After a last check on 'Bert' and Chloe they headed out the hub and to Ianto's car. A quick snog later they finally headed towards Ianto's flat.

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Damien had helped Chloe carry the cage containing Bert up to the main hub before he left, putting it down by the old sofa. She had placed a saucer of water in the cage, eventually Bert had stuck it's 'nose' in it and made strange gurgling sounds she decided it must be it drinking.

Jack had told her someone would be delivering a box of salad items to the tourist office, so she had the nearest monitor showing the CCTV of the door. Chloe had got herself and cup of coffee and the magazine she had bought that morning on the way to work and was settled on the sofa, part reading, part watching the monitor and part watching Bert.

It was going to be a long night she thought to herself. Bert it seemed was asleep. Only the strange low noise coming from him indicated it was still alive.

*

Jack and Ianto arrived at Ianto's flat and entered, Ianto took Jack's coat and hung it in the hallway along with his. Jack took his hand and led him into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa, pulling Ianto with him. Ianto twisted round so that his shoulders rested on the arm of the sofa and put his legs up over Jack's thighs.

'Comfy are you?' Jack asked him, smiling.

'Yep.'

Jack slid a hand up the leg of Ianto's jeans, caressing his ankle and then up towards his knee till the fabric hindered it's path. Ianto had closed his eyes and was enjoying the touch. Next thing he knew Jack was leaning over and kissing him on the lips, softly at first, then more deeply as Ianto opened his mouth and welcomed Jack's tongue in.

Jack shifted his body as he kissed him, so he was lying on the sofa, half on Ianto. Ianto wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back through his shirt. Jack ran a hand down Ianto's side, starting at his armpit, down his torso, over his hip and then resting it on his thigh where it caressed lightly.

Ianto could feel Jack's hardness against his hip, he thrusted his hip sideways, teasing it. Jack's hand moved back up his body, over his hip and came to a rest cupping his own straining cock. He twisted his hips as he thrust, both into Jack's hand and against Jack's cock.

Jack moved his mouth away from the kiss, nuzzling into Ianto's neck. Ianto sounded like he was purring with pleasure. He sucked in a little skin leaving a small love bite before moving back to kiss Ianto's mouth again. His hand moving away from Ianto's cock, sliding under his shirt, his fingers trailing teasingly over his chest.

He brushed his fingers through the soft hair on Ianto's chest before finding an already erect nipple. He moved the flat of his hand over it, rubbing firmly, then moved across his chest the find the other, this time teasing it with his fingers. Ianto groaned in pleasure into Jack's mouth, a hand now round the back of Jack's head, kissing him hard.

Eventually they had to break for air, pulling apart reluctantly Jack's hand went back to Ianto's crotch.

'We should move somewhere more comfortable.' Jack murmured to Ianto.

'Yep.' Ianto replied, but made no effort to move.

Jack lent down and kissed him briefly. 'Come on, bedroom. I want a nice, large comfy mattress.'

They disentangled and pulled themselves up from the sofa. Ianto kissed Jack then took his hand and they walked into the bedroom. Ianto went to pull Jack onto the bed, but Jack stopped him.

'Not yet.' He took Ianto's face in both hands and kissed him deeply, plunging his tongue in deeply, tasting every inch of his mouth. Ianto all but melted into a heap on the floor, his hands wrapped round Jack's waist, holding himself up. Jack eventually released his mouth and moved his head away an inch or so, smiling.

'Beautiful.'

'Jack ...' Ianto started to protest, but Jack shhhh'd him.

Jack loosened his grip on Ianto's face and moved to his hands to the buttons on Ianto's shirt, slowly unbuttoning them. Placing small kisses in Ianto's neck as he opened them. Ianto reached for Jack's shirt, unbuttoning it, his hands working faster than Jack's. Jack still finished first, he slid Ianto's shirt from his shoulders and pulled it off his arms, stopping Ianto's hands on his own for a moment.

Ianto unbuttoned the last one, he lifted the braces from Jack shoulders and dropped them so they hung down at Jack's side and finally pulled the shirt off. Sometime he really hated the fact that Jack always wore a t shirt underneath. He grasped the bottom and pulled it quickly over Jack's head and threw it across the room. He ran his hands over Jack's smooth chest, such a contrast to his own.

He slid them down to the waistband of Jack's trousers, quickly opening the belt, button and zip. He placed kisses over Jack's chest as Jack opened his jeans.

'You should wear jeans to work more often.' Jack whispered in his ear. 'They make you look so hot, almost as hot as your suits.'

Ianto pushed his hands into the top of Jack's trousers and briefs and shoved both down to his ankles in one movement. As he moved back into a standing position his hand grasped Jack's cock, making Jack groan. Jack pulled Ianto close, pushing his hands down the back of Ianto jeans, grasping his arse, kissing him.

Ianto let go of Jack's cock and, moved slightly away from Jack's body and pushed his jeans down his legs, he kicked off his shoes and used his feet to pull the jeans over his ankles and kicked them across the room. Ianto moved from Jack's embrace, crouched down and unlaced Jack's boots.

After he'd got them off Jack's feet he pulled his trousers and socks off, then his own socks before slowly sliding his hands up from Jack's ankles, over his knees and thighs and stopping on his hips. Jack just gazed into his eyes.

'You're not just beautiful, you're drop dead gorgeous Ianto Jones.'

'And you're just plain daft.'

Jack led him to the bed, they both stretched out on it, hands moving hungrily over each other's bodies as they kissed long and hard for a long time. Their hands settling on each others cocks, pumping them slowly and firmly. When the kiss eventually broke Ianto knelt beside Jack, he kissed his throat, then worked down Jack's body, swivelling round on his knees till he was facing the other direction.

He took Jack's cock into his mouth and he slid his body down into a laying position again, on his side. He moved a hand to Jack's hip, encouraging him to roll onto his side, Jack finding himself facing Ianto own hard cock. Jack had no hesitation in taking it into his mouth. It was a wonderful feeling, Ianto's cock fucking his mouth as he fucked Ianto's.

With unspoken words they both moved a hand to each others balls, cupping them and teasing them. Jack moved a finger back between ianto's buttocks stopping at the tight entrance to his arse, brushing his fingers over it. Ianto gasped round his cock before following his lead and doing the same to Jack.

They both teased with their fingers as they thrust into each others mouths, tongues caressing the cocks as they sucked. Jack came first, closely followed by Ianto. They lay there panting softly for a few minutes before Ianto shifted so his body was back in line with Jack's and leaned to kiss him. They could both taste themselves on each other's tongues.

Jack lay his head on Ianto's chest, his fingers idling in Ianto's chest hair. Ianto kissed the top of his head, he reached down and pulled the duvet, which was now two thirds on the floor, up over them. It wasn't very late, but it would do them good to get a good nights sleep. They stay like that, holding each other close and they fell asleep.

*

Chloe had dozed off on the sofa, she woke with a start when the coffee mug she had balanced on the edge of it crashed to the floor. At first she struggled to realise where she was, but once the fuzziness in her head cleared she remembered. She gazed at Bert, still asleep, looking content. If only my life was that simple she thought, no worries, nothing to do but sleep.

She picked up the pieces of broken mug and went to get something to clean up the small drop of coffee that had spilt on the floor. She looked at her watch, it was nearly 4am, the night was nearly over. Not long till New Years Eve she thought, only another four days, if you counted today. She got another coffee and went back to watch Bert sleep.

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12

When Jack awoke the next morning Ianto was curled round him, his arm hugging him tightly across the chest, a leg hooked over his. He couldn't move without waking him, so he just lay there watching him sleep. Glancing at the alarm clock he realised it would go off any second anyway, it was nearly 7am. The first beeps sounded round the room as it did, Jack reached over and silenced it as Ianto started to wake.

'Morning.' Jack smiled at him.

'Jack, yup, morning.' Ianto said half asleep.

Ianto was still wrapped around his body, he turned into his embrace, snuggling close.

'We really should get up.' Jack mumbled in his ear.

'Yup. Wonder how Bert is.' He said more as a statement than a question.

'I promised Chloe we'd be back by 8am, so she could go and get some sleep.' Jack said, reluctantly pulling away from Ianto. 'I'll go shower, while you wake up properly.'

He padded off naked in the direction of the bathroom. Ianto grinned to himself as he caught sight of Jack's bare buttocks, the bruising from the spanking had turned a rather yucky yellow colour. A thought crossed his mind and he twisted round trying to see he own arse, but the angle was all wrong. He got out of bed and went over to the wardrobe, inside the door was a full length mirror. Sure enough, the love bites Jack had given him were also glowing yellow, he laughed to himself.

He arrived at the bathroom just as Jack was leaving it, a towel wrapped round his waist and his wet hair plastered to his head. Ianto climbed into the shower and let the hot water rush over his head for a few minutes before actually starting to wash. He loved the way showers seemed to cleanse your very being.

Ianto got back to the bedroom also wearing a towel to find Jack still wrapped in his, doing his hair. Ianto laughed, he loved the way Jack was so particular over it. The rest of the team would die laughing if they ever found out he used straighteners on it sometimes. All he did was run some gel through it when it was dry.

'What?' Jack said, as he ran the straightener through his hair.

'Nothing.' Ianto grinned, rummaging through his underwear drawer.

Jack lay the straighteners down and switched them off.

'You think doing my hair is amusing do you?' He asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he got to his feet.

'Nope.' Ianto said, but nodding his head instead of shaking it.

Jack lunged for him, making them both fall onto the bed.

'I'll give you something to laugh about.' Jack told him, the started ticking Ianto's armpits.

Ianto rolled around trying to escape, laughing, pleading for Jack to stop.

'Okay.' Jack said and removed his fingers, waiting mer seconds before his assult on the sides of Ianto's torso, just below his ribs.

Ianto squirmed and giggled. 'Jack, stop please, I'm sorry.'

'You don't sound very sorry.' Jack raised an eyebrow at him as he continued tickling him.

'If you stop I can apologise properly.' Ianto tried to say without giggling, only just succeeding.

Jack stopped. 'Well?'

'I'm sorry.' Putting on a sad puppy eyed look.

Jack laughed and kissed him softly. 'Apology accepted.

Ianto kissed him, harder and deeper than Jack had kissed him, rolling him onto his back. Losing his towel in the maneuver. He pushed Jack's arms above his head, pinning them there. Kissing him fiercely, tongue dominant in Jack's mouth, his lips pressing hard enough to bruise.

He could feel Jack's hard on through the one remaining towel between them. Forcing both of Jack's hands into one of his own he lifted his body and unhooked the towel, leaving it stuck under Jack's body. His mouth went back to Jack's, thusting his hips, feeling Jack's card cock against his own as Jack thrust back.

Ianto released Jack's arms and they went straight round his waist, then slid to his hips, pressing them into his own. They ground their hips into each other, reveling in the friction. Both gasping and moaning out loud. Ianto could feel Jack's thrusting getting more erratic under him, he was on the verge of comming, Ianto thrust harder, reaching his own release seconds after Jack.

Ianto collapsed on top of Jack.

'Wow, if that's how you apologise you should be naughty more often.' Jack whispered in his ear.

Ianto muttered something incoherently into his chest.

'We have to get to work Ianto.'

'Don't want to.'

Jack rolled them so he was on top and rolled off him. They were both a sticky mess, Jack went off to the bathroom leaving Ianto lying there and cleaned himself up. He came back to the bed room with a wet flannel and cleaned Ianto as he lie there with his eyes closed. Jack kissed him softly on the brow.

'Time to get up gorgeous.'

Ianto opened his eyes and sat up. 'Fine.' He climbed off the bed and began to dress.

'You're sulking, why are you sulking?' Jack asked.

'I just wish we could stay in bed all day.' He shrugged. 'I'll be fine, and hey, hopefully within ...' He looked at his watch. 'It about fifteen or sixteen hours, give or take we can be back here.'

Jack pulled him into a hug. 'We will. And I promise to be hugely inappropriate at work whenever the occasion arises.'

Ianto rolled his eyes then smiled. 'That's harassment Sir.'

'Now that's better, smiling Ianto is more beautiful than sad Ianto.'

He kissed him briefly before releasing him so they could get dressed, they were now running serious late. They were dressed and out the door in less than ten minutes, Ianto breaking some speed limits to get them back to the hub, finally arriving about thirty five minutes late. They entered the hub to find no sign of Chloe, or the cage that contained Bert.

Glancing round they could see her personal items still at her workstation, her bag, mobile etc., so they assumed she was still here. Ianto spotted Damien's coat slung over the back of his chair. Something must have happened to Bert and they had moved it somewhere. Jack pulled up the CCTV feed, flicking through the various camera images.

They spotted them at last, they were down in the cells. The picture wasn't clear enough for them to see what exactly was going on. The cog door rolled back and Gwen walked in. She joined them at the monitor.

'What's up? Is it Bert?'

'Yup, looks like it.' Ianto responded.

'Okay, lets go and see what the problem is.' Jack said as he turned on his heal and headed for the cells, Ianto and Gwen hot on his heels.

Chloe and Damien were gathered round the cage when they got there, in one of the cells. They were blocking the view completely.

'What is it, what's happened to Bert.' Jack demanded.

They moved away from the cage, in it, where Bert had been was a very large cocoon.

'I dozed off.' Chloe started explaining. 'Bert had been asleep for hours and when I awoke, when Damien came in, this is what we found.'

She didn't tell him it was the second time she had fallen asleep, nothing had happened then, so no need for him to know.

'Obviously we have no idea what is going to come out of that cocoon, so we thought it best to move Bert down here.' Damien continued.

Jack nodded. 'Agreed. Chloe, go home and get some proper sleep, we'll keep and eye on it now.'

Chloe didn't argue, she felt shattered. She said she'd be back after lunch and went. Damien offered to be on first 'Bert cocoon' watch and Gwen offered to stay with him. Ianto went off to make them some coffee. When he returned with it Jack had gone, he found him up in his office. He handed him his coffee then took a sip of his.

'Any ideas?' He asked Jack.

'On Bert? No, not a clue. Could turn into something cute or something nasty, no information on this species at all. We'll just have to keep a close eye on it.

TBC.


	13. Chapter 13

Jack had the CCTV feed for the cells up on his monitor, Ianto stood beside his chair as they watched. Nothing was happening, Bert was still in his cocoon. Gwen and Damien were sat chatting, laughing about something, obviously bored with watching Bert.

'I think we should secure the cage in the cell and just keep the CCTV monitoring it, no point Gwen and Damien just sitting in there. They've been there nearly and hour now and nothing has changed.' Ianto suggested.

'I agree.' Jack responded. 'But maybe they could stay there a little longer.'

He stood up from his chair. 'Give us some time alone.' He pulled Ianto into a kiss.

Ianto kissed him back, allowing Jack access into his mouth, his arms wrapping themselves around Jack's neck. Jack arms around his back, pulling him close. Jack broke the kiss and gazed into Ianto's eyes.

'What?' Ianto asked.

'Have I told you today how much I love you?'

'Nope, but you need get back to snogging me, now.'

Ianto pulled Jack's mouth back to him before he could answer, this time he was the one to plunder Jack's mouth. Jack's arms moved down his back and settled on his hips, pulling them close to his own. Ianto groaned into Jack's mouth as Jack ground his hips against him.

Ianto took one arm from around Jack's neck and slid it round Jack's waist. His other hand was now on the back of Jack's head as he kissed him hard. They didn't notice the CCTV, Damien was no longer in the cells. He and Gwen had been thinking along the same lines, that they were wasting their time sitting in the cell with Bert.

Damien had needed to go to the bathroom, so told Gwen he would go and see Jack before he came back, see if he thought the same. He got right to the door of Jack's office before he noticed them, stood behind Jack's desk, totally lost to the world, kissing passionately. Damien stood transfixed for a few moments, they didn't have any idea he was there.

He'd only ever seen them kissing on the CCTV before, it was different to seeing them in person, you could see the passion radiating from them. He didn't think he had ever been that into anyone in his life. He suddenly started feeling like he was a voyeur and moved quietly away from the door, creeping down the steps from the office and went back to the cells.

'What did Jack say?' Gwen wanted to know.

'He was ... otherwise engaged.'

'Are you blushing Damien? What did you see?'

'They were snogging, they didn't see me. I thought it best to just leave them.'

'Ah.' Gwen laughed. 'You'll get used to it.'

Damien sat beside her. 'I hope I feel like that about someone one day.'

Gwen took his hand. 'Sure you will.'

Damien laughed. 'I need to find a girlfriend first!'

'So, then we're stuck here till they come back to bloody earth then.' Gwen moaned. 'I'll go and get us some coffee.'

*

Jack and Ianto broke apart eventually, both panting softly, still holding each other close.

'I love you too Jack.' Ianto whispered softly. 'Oh god, you have no idea how horny I'm feeling now.'

Jack wiggled his hips against Ianto's. 'Oh I think I do. Maybe we should do something about that.'

'Behave Jack, we're not alone.' He nodded towards the monitor. 'They could come up here anytime.'

'Later.' Jack said and kissed him lightly.

They were still wrapped in each other's arms when Gwen appeared in the doorway.

She let out a loud sigh and they turned their heads to look in that direction.

'Are you two trying to scare the newbies off?' She had a mock look of horror on her face. 'Damien may be scarred for life.'

Then she dissolved into fits of giggles.

'What...you mean...he saw us?' Ianto stuttered.

'Yes! I'm only kidding, he's fine. But he was too chicken to interrupt you.' She grinned.

'Unlike you.' Jack laughed.

I've caught you two in far a more compromising position to care anymore. Now, about Bert, he's not showing any signs of doing anything at the moment, seems like a waste of time us sitting there watching him.'

'Yep.' Ianto said.

'Lock the cell door and we can monitor it on the CCTV, I was going to tell you both that earlier, but I got distracted.' Jack said grinning at her.

'So I saw. I'll go and tell Damien we can leave Bert.' She walked off out the office.

'Shit, I hope Damien's okay.' Ianto was glowing pink at the thought of what he had seen.

'He'll be fine, I'm sure.' Jack kissed him softly before they pulled away from each others embrace.

'I could do with some more coffee after that.'

Ianto gave a little moan and went off to get him some, taking their mugs with him.

He passed Gwen and Damien on they way back to their work stations, Damien didn't make any comment on what he'd seen, just seemed normal towards him. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief and went to get the coffee.

When he came back with the coffee for Jack, Gwen and Damien were both at their workstations. Gwen was on ebay, searching for items that may have been alien in origin and Damien was running some kind of programme, that from glancing at the screen Ianto couldn't make head nor tail of. He looked more and more like he'd have been a match for Toshiko anyday.

He was thinking of Toshiko as he entered Jack's office. Jack glanced up from the paperwork he was wrestling with and saw the sadness in his face. He put the coffee on Jack's desk.

'Ianto?'

'Jack.'

'You okay?'

'Fine.'

'You're not fine. What's on your mind?'

'I was thinking about Tosh.'

'We'll never forget her Ianto, she's in our hearts.'

'Damien is running some complicated programme and it made me think of her. I miss her, I even miss Owen sometimes.'

Ianto brushed a tear away from the corner of his eye.

'I'll be fine.' He said as he turned and left the office. He needed to be alone, he went down to the archives.

Jack watched him leave, then bought up the CCTV for the archives in another window on his monitor. He watched Ianto as he busied himself for a few moments, then went back to his paperwork, leaving the CCTV feed on his screen, next to the one on Bert. He pushed his own thoughts of Tosh and Owen out of his head, he couldn't ponder on them at the moment.

The cog door opened and Chloe entered carring paper bags.

'I bought lunch.' She called out.

She had been to the bakers and had all manner of filled rolls and bagels and an assortment of pastries and cakes. They all dug in, Jack contacted Ianto over the comms and he said he's be right up.

'How's Bert?' Chloe asked after quickly scoffing down a bagel.

'Same as earlier.' Jack sad just before stuffing a doughnut in his mouth whole.

By the time Ianto got there there wasn't much left, he grabbed a roll and a couple of danish pastries and sat on the sofa to eat them.

'Eh Jack, I think you might want to see this.' Damien pointed at his monitor. Bert was still in a cocoon, but you could just make out it was glowing. 'It wasn't doing that a few minutes ago.'

They all ran for the cells, food still in their hands. The moment the entered the fluorescent pink glow hit their eyes. Bert's cocoon hadn't changed in shape or size, but it was the reason for the glow. It looked like there was something moving about inside, but not Bert, well, not as they had known it anyway. Janet who was in the adjoining cell looked transfixed.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Jack edged closer the the cage, trying to take a close look. The cocoon was kind of like slightly tinted glass, you could see something moving was moving inside, but it was impossible to work out what. But it looked like lots of little fairy lights flitting about, causing the glow.

'Any idea Jack?' Gwen asked.

'Nope, but I have a feeling that Bert is not as we knew him! All we can do is keep an eye on it.'

Gwen, Damien and Chloe went back up to the main hub, leaving Jack and Ianto with Bert. Ianto was at Jack's side now, peering closely at Bert through the bars of the cage.

'I so hope it's nothing dangerous, Bert was kinda cute.' Ianto stated.

Jack laughed. 'Cute? Cuter then me?' Jack followed it with a wink.

'Certainly not as modest.'

Jack slapped him on the arse, making him jump.

'Oy.'

'Don't be cheeky or you may get a taste of your own medicine.' Jack grinned, an eyebrow raised.

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack softly on the mouth. Jack took advantage of the situation, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and kissing him deeply. Ianto broke the kiss first, becoming aware of where they were. He glanced round to see Janet watching them, her head tilted to one side as if studying them.

'I think we should go.' Ianto nodded towards Janet. 'We're being watched and that's not even counting the CCTV camera.'

Luckily for them no one was actually taking any notice, Damien was playing some complicated but very silly game he had found on line and the other two were watching and shouting their encouragement. They were getting restless, the afternoon was drawing to a close and they wanted to go. Nothing was happening with the rift still, it was like it was taking a holiday and they were bored.

Jack and Ianto left Bert and walked back up the the hub, holding each others hand. Jack kissed Ianto briefly before letting his hand go as they entered the main hub.

'Okay kids, Ianto and I are on Bert watch tonight, I can see you are all bored and losing the plot to live, so off you go. All being well, we'll see you in the morning.' Jack called as he walked towards the other three.

None of them argued, they collected their belongings, shrugged on their coats and were off, calling out their goodbyes as they left. Myfanwy screeched, sounding like she was wishing them farewell as she swooped up high.

Jack turned to Ianto. 'Lets get Janet and Myfanwy fed and then the evening is our, as long as Bert and the rift behave themselves. I'd feed Janet, you feed Myfanwy.'

'Yep, okay.' They both set off to do their tasks, meeting back in Jack's office some fifteen minutes later. Ianto had got there slightly before, Jack found him sitting in his chair, watching the monitor closely.

'Bert's still the same, I checked on it when I fed Janet.' Jack told him.

'I know, I was watching you, umm, it.' Ianto smiled.

'Don't you trust me to feed Janet.' Jack tried to look hurt.

'Yep, I was just checking out your arse.'

Jack pulled him up from his seat and kissed him soundly. 'God I love you Jones, Ianto Jones.'

'That's good Captain Jack Harkness, cos I love you too.'

Ianto leaned back to perch on the edge of Jack's desk, pulling Jack close to him as he did. He shuffled back onto the desk and wrapped his legs round Jack's hips holding him tight, one of his hands going to the back of Jack's head, pulling it down for another kiss. Jack pushed forward slowly, so that Ianto landed softly on his back on the desk.

'I've decided beds are boring.' Jack grinned at him. 'This evening my desk is going to be very well used.'

Jack pulled his body away, his lower half still trapped by Ianto's legs and unbuttoned Ianto's suit jacket, waistcoat shirt. Parting them to bare his chest he ran his fingers upwards, starting just above the waistband of Ianto's trousers, stopping at the soft hairs across his chest, running the tips of his fingers through them before teasing his nipples.

Ianto arched his back on the desk, moaning in pleasure. Leaving one hand fondling Ianto's chest the other made it's way back down Ianto's torso, with ease of practice he one handedly undid Ianto's belt and opened the button and zip of his trousers. He pushed his hand in under Ianto's briefs, teasing Ianto's erection with his fingers.

Ianto bucked his hips, wanting Jack to touch his firmer. Jack leaned back down and kissed Ianto hard, Ianto opened his mouth for Jack's tongue before Jack even thrust against his lips. Ianto's tongue massaged his, tasting him. Jack pulled away, kissing his neck before moving upright again. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped the braces from his shoulders. He pulled his shirt off, and his t shirt and tossed them onto the chair behind.

Jack prised Ianto legs from his waist and pulled his trousers and briefs off on one fluid motion. Then he set to removing his own, all landing on the chair with the rest of his clothes. He then pulled Ianto off the desk, so he could remove his upper clothes completely.

'I want you inside me Jack.'

Jack nuzzled his neck.

'I want you inside me too. I don't want you to come when I'm making love to you, then you can make love to me. This we can do this?' Jack sounded breathless in his ear at the thought.

'We can try.'

Jack turned Ianto to face the desk, he leaned on on it using his forearms to support himself. He could feel Jack's lube covered fingers between his buttocks, finding and penetrating his entrance, he pushed back on his finger. Jack added a second for a few moments before replacing them with his cock. Ianto gasped his name huskily as he pushed in his full length.

He had both hands on Ianto's hips, forcing himself not to touch Ianto any more intimately, anything that would increase his chances of comming. As Jack thrust he imagined Ianto buried deep inside him, making him thrust harder.

'Jack, you have to be quick or I'm going to come.' Ianto gasped.

A few more thrusts and Jack could feel himself reaching the edge. He felt Ianto tense the muscles in his arse, that did it, he came gasping Ianto's name, still thrusting softly till the feeling was gone. He withdrew and pulled Ianto up and into a kiss before taking the same postion Ianto had previously left.

Ianto pulled him back, pulling him down to the floor. He lay Jack on the floor and knelt between his legs. He pulled Jack's hips onto his thighs. Jack felt Ianto's fingers probing his arse, sliding the slick digits in. They were quickly replaced by Ianto's cock, he was too near comming to postpone it for long. His hands under Jack's arse, on top of his thighs he thrust hard and fast, only last a few minutes before he came.

He slid his knees out from under Jack's hips and lay next to Jack on the floor. They wrapped their arms about each other and lay there snogging in an after orgasm glow for a while, till the floor got too uncomfortable to bear. Jack stood, pulling Ianto with him.

'It's a good job that floors not comfy, falling asleep there, naked wouldn't be the best idea in the world.' Ianto grinned.

'Oh I don't know, give them all something to gossip about.' Jack said.

Ianto slapped him on the arm.

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding.' Jack laughed.

Gathering up all their clothes from the chair Jack checked on Bert. No change.

'Lets go and shower. It's only just gone 7pm, we have all night yet.' Jack took Ianto's hand and dragged him off towards the bathroom.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Jack and Ianto were lying in Jack's narrow bed, just holding each other and talking. About anything and everything, since getting out the shower over an hour before. Kissing intermittently during the conversation.

'Think we should go and check on Bert?' Ianto asked.

'I'm sure Bert is just fine.' Jack was enjoying holding a very naked Ianto and didn't want to move.

Just the answer Ianto wanted to hear, he snuggled closer to Jack.

'New Years Eve soon, only three days. We should do something special.' Jack suggested.

'I thought you never celebrated it anymore? Not since 1999, you said you couldn't bring yourself to after what happened, here in the hub.'

'Things change, and I've got you to celebrate with now. No parties or anything, just the two of us, maybe dinner somewhere, then back to your flat?'

'Yep, that sounds nice.' Ianto kissed Jack softly on the mouth. 'Dinner where?'

'I thought that new French restaurant along the Bay.'

'Ive heard it has a very romantic atmosphere in there.' Ianto raised an eyebrow as he said it.

Jack looked a little hurt. 'Hey, I can do romantic.'

'Just kidding.' Ianto smiled. 'Better make a reservation or we might not get in.'

'Yeah, will phone them tomorrow.'

Ianto's expression changed. 'I was wondering, if I should contact George, I mean we were quite close as kids.'

'Do you think it would do any good?, I can't see you changing his opinion, homophobia isn't something you can cure.'

'I don't know, I just feel like I need to speak to him.'

'Only you can decide that, don't rush into it. Whatever happens, don't let him upset you.'

'Nope, I won't. I'll get my mam to talk to my aunt first, she what she thinks.'

'Good idea.'

Jack leaned towards Ianto capturing his lips in a lingering kiss, gentle and loving and tender.

'We haven't talked like this in ages.' Ianto whispered against Jack's lips. 'You'll never leave me again will you?'

Ianto pulled his head back a little and gazed into Jack's eyes, searching for something, truth.

'Never Ianto, never. I love you.'

'Not even if the Doctor came for you?' Ianto asked the question he'd been putting off for months.

Jack could see the worry in his face. 'No. I belong here, with you. Unless you came too, if he agreed.'

'You mean it?'

'Oh Ianto.' Jack sighed. 'How many times do I have to say it, I. Love. You. and I'm not going anywhere.'

'Maybe .... maybe you could move into my flat? I mean, you spend so much time there these days you might as well be living there? We could still leave some stuff here, clothes and the like for emergencies.' Ianto said it so fast he needed to draw breath when he stopped.

'I was wondering when you were going to ask. I've been wanting to for ages, but I didn't want to rush you.'

A huge grin spread across Ianto's face. He kissed Jack hard, so different from the kisses they had been sharing since they had been lying there. Jack responded, opening him lips, allowing Ianto's tongue in. Arms pulled each other closer to them, kissing deep and hard, reveling in each others mouths and tongues.

When the kiss finally broke, leaving them both gasping ianto found himself grinning again, as was Jack.

'In the new year?' Soon?' Ianto asked excitedly.

'How does New Years Day sound?'

'Yep, sounds good to me.' He placed a small quick on Jack's lips.

'Now, I'm starving. Lets go and get something to eat.' Ianto said as he went to climb out of bed.

Jack pulled him back down. 'But it's cold out there and it's all warm and cosy here. I like here.'

'Well, the sooner you feed me, the sooner we can come back here and you can have your wicked way with me again.'

'How about I have my wicked way with you now and make you forget about eating?'

'As tempting as that sounds, I'll just be even more hungry later and you'll feel even less like going out into the cold.'

'Okay. But can I have some more kissing first?' Jack gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Fine, but that's all.'

Jack kissed him hard and searching. Ianto felt a hand trailing softly down his spine, stopping right at the top of the cleft of his arse. Fingers tickling the soft smooth skin. Ianto moaned and pressed harder against Jack. Jack moved the hand, ghosting over his buttocks, settling on Ianto's hip. Stroking down to his thigh and back up again.

Jack's mouth left his and went to the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder, kissing, licking and nibbling. Ianto barely noticed as Jack slipped his hand between their bodies and took his half hard cock into his hand. Jack could feel it hardening in his fist. Ianto suddenly became aware of what Jack was doing.

'That's cheating Jack.' He gasped. 'You are such a cheat.'

'How much do you care?' Jack's hand caressed his now hard cock as he asked.

'I don't.' Ianto gasped.

Jack's hand picked up the pace, faster and faster. He heard Ianto catch his breath just before he came, coming over both their bodies. Jack kissed him briefly. Ianto felt Jack's fingers move back between his legs, stroking between this buttocks. They came to a stop when they found the entrance to his body. Fingers stroking back and forth, teasing.

'Do it Jack, come in side me.'

Jack reached under the pillow for the lube, coating his fingers and cock. He slipped a finger, then two into Ianto, thrusting them in and out before replacing them with his cock. He thrust in deep, waiting a few seconds before thrusting slowly into Ianto, savouring the feeling of his tight arse around his cock.

Jack could feel Ianto tensing and releasing the muscles around his cock, he started thrusting harder and faster.

'Come Jack, come.' Ianto told him, tightening the muscles as much as possible, feeling Jack finally spill his seed deep inside him.

Jack lay on Ianto's chest, waiting for his breathing to slow.

'Can we go and eat now?' Ianto pleaded. 'I'm starving.'

'Fish and chips.' Jack grinned. 'we'll bring them back here and eat them out of the paper. Should make it before they close for the night.'

They cleaned themselves up and dressed, taking the invisible lift up to the Plass. They made the chippy with minutes to spare. Hurrying back before they got cold in the December night air. As the lift descended Myfanwy swooped towards them, after the fish and chips, she missed and flew away shrieking.

They reached the bottom. 'Better check on Bert.' Jack said, going to one of the monitors.

'It okay?' Ianto inquired as he started unwrapping their food.

'Same as before by the looks of it.'

They settled down onto the sofa and began to eat.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Fish and chips finished Ianto went and threw the wrappings away and made coffee. Ianto returned to the main hub to find Jack in his office, going through some messages on his desk, screwing up the post it notes and throwing them in the bin. Ianto place the coffee mugs on the desk, Jack immediately discarded the notes and picked up his coffee, uttering a 'Mmmm' as he took the first sip.

'Going to be a long night.' Ianto pondered out loud. 'In one way I want Bert to do something, but in another, well, it might be bad.'

'I'm sure we can think of something to relieve the boredom.' Jack grinned.

'Three times in one evening Jack, I think that might be pushing it even for you.' Ianto gave him a cheeky grin.

'Are you setting me a challenge Ianto?'

'Nope, just stating a fact ... Sir.' Ianto laughed.

'We might just have to test that theory.' Jack said as he moved around the desk, his hands capturing Ianto's waist.

Ianto kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Maybe later jack. I feel completely stuffed from dinner and that and sex are not a good combination.'

Jack pouted. Ianto laughed, kissed him lovingly then pulled out of his embrace.

'I need caffeine and lots of it for a start.' Ianto picked up his own coffee cup and drank the cooling coffee down fast.

Ianto glanced at the monitor on Jack's desk, not quite sure what he was seeing at first.

'Jack.' He pointed to the CCTV feed on the screen. 'Bert.'

Jack started at the screen. 'Okay, lets go and have a closer look.'

They ran to the cells, the glow had got stronger, if that was possible. It was now swirls of pink and purple. The looked at Bert through the cell wall. The cocoon seemed to be pulsating, Bert was definitely not as they had known it, there was more than one thing moving around in there.

'Get the other's in Ianto, we have no idea what's going to come out of there, we need to be prepared for anything.'

Ianto went to contact them, leaving Jack peering at Bert, trying to see inside, but it wasn't clear enough. Janet howled in the cell next to it and went and stood in the furthest corner away from the other cell. That wasn't a good sign, thought Jack. Ianto was back minutes later, they were all on their way in. It was nearly 1am, why couldn't these things happen during the day.

The cocoon seemed to shimmer, then before their eyes it started to decompose, like it was melting away. Bright spots of light were starting to float upwards in the cell, like fireflies. The light still emitting from the melting cocoon was still too bright to see what they were. Jack and Ianto just watched the spectacle happening before their eyes,

Gwen, Damien and Chloe rushed in together, all stopping in front of the cell, gawping at the sight in front of them.

'Beautiful, so beautiful.' Gwen exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. The cocoon was nearly gone now, the bright glow fading at last. All they could tell from where they were standing was that the creatures were only about an inch and a half in length, had wings, a deep purple colour, bodies as pink as candyfloss. They could made out what seemed to be heads and legs, but they were too small and flitting about too fast to make out any features properly.

'Jack, look.' Chloe shouted, pointing to the wall of the cell. One of them was trying to get through one of the small round holes in it.

Jack glanced around. 'Quick, we need something to catch it.'

'Hang on.' Ianto shouted and ran off out. He appeared less that an minute later with an jar, the lid had small holes in it and there was a candle inside. A makeshift windproof candle. Ianto unscrewed the lid and removed the candle, handing it to Jack. The creature was almost through the hole, he held the jar over it and it tumbled in. Jack quickly replaced the lid, holding it captive.

'Block the larger holes so they can't escape, don't want them free in the hub till we know what we are dealing with.' Then everyone upstairs. They taped over the holes, only leaving the smallest of them uncovered, they wouldn't fit through them, the other one only just squeezed through the largest.

Jack was in his office when they caught up with him, sat in his chair holding the jar. He had a magnifying glass in the other.

'These are amazing.' He told them excitedly. They were like tiny beings, he said.

'Faeries?' Asked Gwen.

'No. Look.' They passed the magnifying glass around so they could all see what he saw. They had delicate wings, so fine they looked like the wind could tear them. Their bodies were covered in some soft looking fuzzy type of stuff. Their faces were long and oval shaped, eyes like the colour of coral. No hair, just more of the fuzz. They had mouths, but no obvious sign of a nose. Arms and legs. They looked so fragile, like they would crumble if touched.

'We can't keep it in that jar, that's cruel.' Chloe said. 'Or locked up in that cell.'

'I agree, but we need to find more out about them first.' Jack told her. 'We need to examine them more carefully. We'll try a small dose of chloroform, hopefully knock it unconscious without harming it. Chloe?'

'I'll go and get some.' Chloe disappeared off to the autopsy bay, returning with some and a cloth. She spilt a small amount on the cloth and held it over the holes of the jar. Slowly the creature slipped to the bottom of the jar. Jack unscrewed the jar carefully and tilted it, tipping the creature into Ianto's handkerchief he had put on the desk.

Damien ran the hand held scanner over it, it didn't show up anything obvious they should be worried about. Jack was looking at it again through the magnifying glass. Trying to decide if they should take samples from it, worried about harming it. It's body flinched slightly, it was starting to come around.

'Close the door.' Jack instructed. 'We'll see what it does when it's awake again, but it can't be allowed to get out of this room.

Ianto who was closest pushed it shut. They watched as it started to revive, eventually fluttering upwards, and away from them. They followed it with their eyes as it flitted about the room silently. It was kind of eerie how it made no noise at all, not even it's wings. It eventually stopped hovering in front of them, a foot or so above their heads. Like it was studying them.

It swooped down towards them, flitting about them, in between them.

'Wow, it's so pretty.' Chloe said as it stopped briefly in front of her, then zipped off, doing the same to the others.

Gwen held out her hand to it, as if she was trying to get it to settle on it. It flew close, hovering just out of Gwen's reach. She thrust out her hand, startling it.

'Fuck.' Gwen screeched.

'Gwen?' They all asked in unison.

'It bloody bit me.' She said just before she collapsed on the floor.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

'Fuck.' Shouted Jack as he scooped Gwen up in his arms.

The creature flew upwards, high up to the ceiling of Jack's office. It hovered up there, as if watching their every move, staying out of their reach.

'Make sure that thing stays in here.' Jack shouted as he headed for the door. Ianto opened it and Jack ran through it with a limp Gwen in his arms. He rushed down the steps and lay Gwen on the battered sofa. The rest of the team hot on his heals, the creature sealed in Jack's office.

Jack pressed his fingers to Gwen's neck, there was still a pulse, it was slow but it was there and she was breathing okay.

'Chloe, test for toxins. We need to know what it's done to her, if she's been poisoned.' Jack knelt by Gwen's side, brushing her fringe out of her eyes.

Chloe rushed off to get what she needed. Damien went to the monitor and checked the CCTV feed to the cell where the other creatures were bing held. They were all still securely trapped, he breathed a sigh of relief. Jack was holding Gwen's hand, telling her she'd be okay, to hold on, praying that what he said was true.

Chloe was back with a syringe, taking blood from Gwen's arm to test. There was no change in Gwen's condition, apart from the slowing of her pulse her breathing and temperature seemed normal. Chloe took the blood and rushed off again to do the required tests. Ianto was leaning against the wall opposite, hands in his pockets, worried look in his face, feeling like a spare part, no idea what he could do to help.

'Will she be okay Jack?' Ianto asked in a hoarse voice, barely louder than a whisper.

Jack looked at him, worry etched in his face. 'I don't know, I really don't know.'

Chloe was back again. 'No sign of any poison in her system, at least not one we can identify. She's not showing any typical signs of being poisoned. All we can do is monitor her for any changes, she doesn't seem to be in any imminent danger at the moment.'

Damien had got a blanket a placed it over Gwen's unconscious form, tucking it around her. Jack let go of Gwen's hand and got to his feet. He turned to Chloe and Damien, who were both standing at the foot of the sofa.

'Watch her, someone has to stay with her at all times. She's not to be left alone under any circamstances, understand?' Jack's voice had an edge of panic to it.

'Not a problem Jack.' Damien replied as Chloe nodded in agreement.

Jack looked up at his office, he could see the creature flitting about in it, trying to find a way out it seemed.

'Ianto, coffee.' He all but dragged Ianto off to the small kitchen area.

Ianto set about making coffee for everyone as Jack leaned against the kitchen counter. Ianto glanced round at him, Jack had his head down, staring at his feet.

'Jack?'

Jack looked up at him, worry still etched on his face. 'I, we can't lose Gwen as well, it's too soon, after Owen and Tosh ....' His voice trailed off.

Ianto stopped what he was doing and turned to Jack, he took one of his hands in his own and put the other to Jack's face, cupping his cheek, making him look straight into Ianto's eyes.

'She's going to be okay Jack, it's not poison. It's not your fault Jack.' Jack went to speak but Ianto cut him off. 'Yes, I know what you're thinking, I know you too well. It's no ones fault,'

Ianto caressed Jack's face with his thumb then kissed him softly on the lips.

'You're right, I know you are. It's just ... oh what are we going to do with all those creatures, we can't let them free on earth. Even if they aren't poisonous, we can't let them hurt people.' Jack replied.

'And we can't leave them locked in that cell forever, we don't even know how or what they eat to survive.' Ianto added.

Ianto went back to making the coffee, handing Jack his mug and placing the rest on a tray. They made their way back to the main hub. Chloe was checking Gwen's vitals again while Damien watched closely. Chloe turned at the sound of their approaching footsteps.

'No change.' She said as she removed the stethoscope from Gwen's chest.

Ianto handed out the coffee's and Jack went to the monitor, watching the creatures in the cell flitting about, their glow seemed to be dulling slightly. He didn't know whether it was a natural thing for them or a symptom of something else, hunger, pain, fear or dying. He turned his head to glance back towards Gwen's still form, as he did he thought he spotted something, on the monitor out the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned his head back, but he must have imagined it. There was no way he could have seen what he thought he saw. He tried to shake the thought from his head, but it stayed there niggling at the back of his consciousness. He could have sworn he'd seen Rose. He stared at the screen for a few minutes longer, hoping praying he wasn't losing his mind, but nothing happened.

'Jack, I can't see that thing in your office anymore, there's no way it could have escaped.' Ianto's voice had a touch of uncertainty in it.

'Ianto, with me. Lets go and see what it's doing.' Jack started up the stairs to his office, beckoning Ianto to follow him.

They peered through the door, they couldn't see it anywhere. Cautiously they entered the office, closing the door firmly behind them. Ianto spotted it first, it was lying on the floor behind Jack's desk. It's glow had faded completely, it looked like a dead butterfly.

They approached it carefully, it didn't move. Jack picked up a pencil from his desk and very gently used the end that had an eraser attached to prod the creature. Nothing. They crouched down beside it, no sign of life at all. Ianto retrieved his handkerchief from the desk where he had left it earlier and lay it close to the creature, Jack used to pencil to gently roll it onto the cloth.

Jack carefully picked it up using the edges of the handkerchief and put it on his desk.

'Dead.' Was all he could say, as he looked at the creature.

'But why?' Shrugged Ianto. 'We didn't do anything to harm it.'

'I have no idea.'

Jack sat down in his chair, a frown on his face. Ianto walked round the side of the desk, intending to look down into the hub. He stopped suddenly, a nasty squelching noise as his foot trod in something.

'Yuck!' Ianto exclaimed as he looked down.

He had trodden in something he could only describe as looking like frogspawn. A pile of some jelly like substance with tiny black dots in it.

'Jack, look.' He pointed to the floor.

Jack's eye's widened. 'Eggs! These must be the first stage in the creatures life cycle. Oh my god, each one of those must eventually become like Bert. I'm thinking there's more than a few stages to even reach that one and that they need those metal incubation things that Bert was in when we found him. I imagine they won't survive in our environment.'

Ianto took off his shoe and a look of disgust crossed his face. Riffling through the drawer in Jack's desk he found some tissues and used them to clean his shoe as Jack checked the CCTV again of the cell. Although not clear they could tell that at least half the creatures were now dead on the floor.

They left the creature on the desk and went back to the others, Jack instructing Chloe to stay with Gwen and for Damien to come with them down to the cells. By the time they got there nearly all the creatures were laying dead on the floor, the rest barely alive. They were lying on a bed of the jelly like substance, thousands of eggs.

Jack explained everything quickly to Damien. They needed to destroy the eggs, even thought Jack believed they wouldn't survive he couldn't take the chance that he was wrong. Ianto fetched two shovels, some huge plastic boxes and cleaning products. Between the three of them they began the unpleasant task of cleaning out the cell. All the creatures now dead.

Finally the cell was empty and clean, all the dead creatures and their eggs in the boxes, awaiting to be incinerated. None of them wanted to carry out the task, they stood about in the cells, none of them saying anything, the looks on their faces conveying their feelings about what was needed to be done.

Eventally Ianto spoke. 'I'll do it.'

Jack looked at him. 'I'll help you, I'm not letting you do this alone.'

Jack sent Damien back to Chloe, telling him to give her a break from watching Gwen. He and Ianto sadly started the task of taking the boxes to incinerate the contents. When they had finally done and had returned the boxes to the storage area in the archives, Ianto finally allowed himself to let the emotion he was feeling out. He leaned against the wall of the archives and burst into tears.

Jack pulled him into his arms and just held him, letting him cry into his shoulder.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

Jack had held Ianto till his sobbing subsided. They were now sat on the floor of the archives leaning against the wall, talking.

'That was just so sad Jack, those creatures were beautiful. Such a short life span, like mosquitoes or mayflies. Just live to lay their eggs or whatever, then die.'

'Don't forget the nasty bite. They wouldn't have survived anyway, they obviously need some kind of incubation. And there's no way we could have let them loose, Gwen is still unconscious and we have no idea when she will awaken.'

'But incinerating them seemed so heartless.'

'But necessary. Come on, my arse is getting numb, this floors hard.'

Jack got to his feet, pulling Ianto up with him. Jack took his hand and led him out the archives. They made their way back to the main hub, Damien was sat on a chair reading while keeping a watch on Gwen.

'Hows she doing?' Jack asked Damien.

'No change, still nothing to indicate poisoning, it's like she's just asleep. Chloe checked her over about 20 minutes ago, she's gone out for some fresh air.'

Jack looked at his watch and laughed, it was only just gone 6am. 'It's going to be very fresh out there at this time of the morning.'

Just as he finished saying it a very frozen looking Chloe came in through the cog door, rubbing her hands together and blowing on them.

'It's freezing out there.' She shivered.

Ianto offered to get her some coffee to warm her up and ended up going off to get coffee for everyone. When he returned Jack and Chloe were up in Jack's office, Damien had gone back to reading his book. He gave Damien his coffee and made his way up to Jack's office. Jack and Chloe were discussing what to do to try and wake Gwen up.

'Maybe it's like an allergic reaction, or it could be like a sedative, obviously some kind of defense mechanism, to disable any would be attacker but not kill them.' Chloe said as Ianto entered the room.

'So then maybe some kinda stimulant might bring her out of it?' Jack suggested.

'Adrenalin?' Ianto added, as he passed them their coffee.

'Worth a try.' Chloe told them. 'I have no idea if it will have an adverse reaction to whatever is in her system though, could be risky.'

'We'll take her to the medial bay, that way we have all we need around if anything looks like it's going wrong.' Jack replied as he stood up from his chair.

The followed him down to where Gwen was lying. Jack swooped her up into his arms again and they all made their way to the medical bay. Jack carefully laid her on the autopsy table and nodded at Chloe. She collected the things she needed together, drew the adrenalin into a syringe and looked at Jack.

'Do it.'

Chloe plunged the needle into Gwen's chest and pressed the plunger shooting the liquid into her body. A few moments passed them Gwen's eyes shot open, she took in a huge gasp of air, her back arching off the autopsy table. She collapsed back onto the table with a thud, looking about her, confused.

'Wha?' She gasped, her voice sounding hoarse.

She was trying to fight of Chloe as she tried to take her vitals. Chloe have up and gave a resigned look at Jack.

'I'd say she seems fine.'

Gwen tried to sit up, but dizziness overcame her and she dropped back onto the table.

'What's going on Jack?' She was showing signs of panic.

Jack reached for her hand. 'You're okay Gwen, whats the last thing you remember?'

She thought for a moment. 'That thing, that creature. I put my hand out to it, I don't remember any more after that.'

'It bit you.' Jack told her. 'Knocked you out cold.'

She glanced around at them. 'Where is it now? What about the rest of them?'

'Dead.' Ianto said bluntly.

'You killed them because one bit me?' Gwen looked horrified.

'No, no, they had a short lifecycle. They died.' Jack left out the part about the eggs.

'Right.' She said unsurely, not knowing if she believed him. 'Can someone help me sit up?'

Jack slid an arm under her shoulders and slowly helped her into a sitting position. She swivelled round so her legs hung off the edge of the table.

'You feel okay?' Chloe inquired.

'Yeah, just a little dizzy.'

'Let Chloe do some basic tests and if they are okay, you should go home and rest.' Jack told her.

She agreed letting Chloe check her vitals. They were fine, Damien offered to give her a lift home. He helped her on with her coat, then half supported her as they walked out. Jack told Damien to take his time, get something to eat, relax a bit before coming back. Chloe said she'd stay, she was fine, she'd go home early if need be. Jack saw Ianto let out a huge yawn, barely concealed by his hand.

'Go and get some rest Ianto, use my bed.' Jack gave him a wink, unseen by Chloe. Ianto went off smiling to himself.

'Chloe, relax for a while, use the sofa. I've got some things to do, have a kip if you want.'

'Okay.' As Jack walked up towards his office she collected her magazine from her bag and settled on the sofa, covering herself with the blanket left by Gwen. Jack watched her for a few minutes from his office before going down to join Ianto in his quarters.

Ianto was lying flat on his back on the small bed, the covers only pulled up just above his hips, his chest naked. Jack started to strip.

'I thought you sent me down here to get some rest?' Ianto asked teasingly.

'You can rest ... later.' Jack removed the last of his clothes and slipped in next to him, pulling Ianto close on the narrow bed kissing him softly on the lips.

'Ummmm.' Muttered Ianto. 'Rest later.' Deepening the kiss.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Jack and Ianto lay there, just holding each other as they kissed. The kisses full of passion and tenderness, just enjoying the closeness of each other after the long couple of days before them. Eventually one of them, even they weren't sure who it actually was deepened the kiss, making it more frantic. Jack rolled them so he was lying on top of Ianto, without breaking the kiss.

He felt Ianto's hands slip down his body, stopping only when they reached his buttocks, clutching them firmly. They were both thrusting gently against each other, enjoying the sensations it was giving them. Their cocks brushing against each other with every thrust. Jack reached backwards, taking one of Ianto's hands and slipping it between their bodies.

Jack placed Ianto's hand against Ianto's own balls, Jack using his own hand to rub Ianto's against them. Then he moved the hand to his own. Releasing Ianto's hand, leaving it playing with his balls he wrapped his hand around his own cock, pumping slowly for a few minutes, then released it and gave Ianto's the same treatment. They were still kissing hard, gasping into each others mouths.

Jack released Ianto's cock, causing him to groan in disappointment, till Jack shifted his body slightly, so their cocks were touching completely. Then he wrapped his hand round them both, wanking both himself and Ianto at the same time. Ianto took his hand from between them, wrapping it round Jack's waist, the other still on Jack's buttock, his fingers digging in tight as their hips thrust in unison.

Jack was close to comming, he was holding back, waiting for the sign that Ianto was nearing his climax too. He didn't have to wait long, he could feel it through his hand and hear it in Ianto's breathing. He picked up the pace, pumping them both faster and harder. Jack couldn't hold back any longer, he came followed moments later by Ianto.

Jack rolled onto his side pulling Ianto with him, the sticky mess gluing their bodies together at the stomach and hips. They lay there for a while, just kissing and holding each other once again. Finally Ianto broke the kiss and looked Jack deep in the eyes.

'I love you.' Ianto told Jack breathlessly.

Jack kissed him softly on the lips before answering.

'I love you too.'

They lay there for a few more minutes till the cold stickiness became uncomfortable. Reluctantly they dragged themselves from the bed to clean up in the bathroom. They showered, cleaning each other, kissing under the spray. Finally emerging clean and fresh. Ianto's stomached growled, Jack laughed.

'Hungry?'

'Yep.'

'Lets go find a late lunch.' Jack said as he glanced at his watch, it was gone 2pm.

The last few days all seemed to be merging into one another, he had to think for a moment, work out in his head what day it was.

'Hey, it's New Years Eve tomorrow. It is really less a week since Christmas?'

'Yep. So much has happened. Food needed now!'

Ianto dragged Jack by the hand. Chloe was fast asleep on the sofa, magazine hanging from her hand and the blanket nearly on the floor. Ianto carefully removed the magazine and placed it on a nearby table then pulled the blanket back up over her.

'We'll bring her something back.' Ianto said as they shrugged into their coats.

As they left through the tourist office they bumped into Damien coming in. They told him Chloe was asleep and asked if Gwen got home okay. He said she had and that Rhys was taking care of her, that he would call if she had any kind of relapse. They asked him if he wanted them to bring him back any food, he told them no, he'd already eaten. They told him they'd see him soon and went their separate ways.

They found a little coffee shop that had sandwiches and cakes. They chose one of each and coffee and went and sat on one of the cosy sofas at the back of the shop. They sat close together, their bodies touching at the hip. Occasionally one would brush imaginary crumbs off the others coat or trouser leg, just as an excuse to touch but not enough to attract attention to themselves.

Jack felt Ianto's hand slip into his and he held onto it firmly. He looked at Ianto, he was smiling at him, his love shining in his eyes. Jack lifted their joined hands and kissed the ring on Ianto's finger, eyes locked onto Ianto's. Ianto forgot himself, lost in the moment, he leaned over and kissed Jack softly on the lips.

Someone coughed very loudly and very deliberately from a nearby table. They glanced around and saw an elderly gentleman giving them a dirty look. Ianto blushed red and Jack laughed. He pulled Ianto to his feet.

As they walked past the elderly gentleman Jack smiled at him, winked and said 'He's just gorgeous isn't he?'

The man was speechless, turning away from them and drinking quickly from his coffee cup.

They barely made it out the coffee shop before Jack burst out laughing. Ianto glared at him briefly before laughing too.

'What am I going to do with you Jack Harkness.' He exclaimed in mock horror while trying to stop giggling.

'I have no idea Jones, Ianto Jones.'

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto, lifting his feet a few inches off the floor and twirled him around in a circle before letting him back on his feet. Ianto was glowing as red as ever, he glanced about but there were few people around, just a couple of teenage girls sitting on a bench watching them giggling.

'We forgot to get Chloe food.' Ianto said as he remembered.

'Pizza?'

'Yep, I'm not going back in that coffee shop!'

Twenty minutes later them were walking back into the hub with a piping hot pizza. Chloe was awake and she and Damien were sat on the sofa chatting. Ianto handed over the pizza and Chloe devoured it hungrily. Being as now it was late afternoon she must have been starving.

'I'm putting the hub on automatic.' Jack told them. 'No need for anyone to stay tonight, or come in tomorrow or new years day, unless the rift monitor goes off, in which case I will contact you.' He pointed to his wrist strap as he spoke. 'Everyone home.'

Chloe grabbed the pizza box to take with her, phoning James as she collected her things together to tell him she was coming home. She and Damien left together as Jack and Ianto walked around the hub turning off anything that didn't need to be on. Ianto fed Janet and Myfanwy. He'd have to pop in to feed them in the next couple of days, but that wouldn't be a problem or take long and it meant Jack would have an excuse to go to the hub, he got twitchy if he was away for too long, Ianto smiled to himself as he thought it.

Finally they left the hub, locking the tourist office door behind them. Driving home Ianto glanced over at Jack, Jack had a huge smile on his face.

'What?' Ianto asked.

'What what?' Jack answered.

'Why the big grin?'

'No reason.'

Ianto raised his eyebrows. 'I don't believe you.'

'Not telling.'

'Fine.' Ianto's disappointment clear in his tone of voice.

'Hey, it's a secret, a suprise you'll find out tomorrow.' Jack told him, reaching over and placing a hand on Ianto's thigh.

'I'm not fond of surprises.'

'You'll love this one.' Jack assured him as they pulled up outside Ianto's flat. At least I hope you will he added silently to himself.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Jack and Ianto had arrived back at Ianto's flat. Jack was watching the news on the TV, wearing just his trousers and t shirt, his braces hanging down. Ianto had removed his jacket and tie and had opened the top two buttons of his shirt and was making dinner in the kitchen. Ianto appeared with two plates of pasta and a bottle of red wine held against his body by one arm. Jack stood and grabbed the wine before it slid to the floor.

'I couldn't manage the glasses as well.' Ianto told him.

Jack took the hint and went to fetch them, he poured the wine and settled next to Ianto on the sofa, plate of dinner in his hand. He glanced back at the TV.

'Ianto, did you see that? Tell me you saw that?' He asked him, more than a little excited.

'Saw what Jack?'

'There on the TV, a girl, she was shouting, blonde.'

'It's the news Jack, could have been anything, i missed it.'

'But I know, knew her ....' His voice trailed off for a moment. '....That was Rose.'

'Rose?'

'We travelled with the Doctor together, she's the reason I can't die. She was lost at Canary Wharf.'

'Then how could she have been on the TV?'

'How do I know!'

'What was she shouting?'

'There was no sound, but it looked like she was shouting a name, 'Doctor', then she vanished.'

'Are you sure you didn't imagine it?'

Jack looked at Ianto, a slightly annoyed expression on his face. 'I saw her.'

Ianto took Jacks uneaten dinner from him and put it on the coffee table along with his own.

'Okay. We'll say it was her. If she's gone how could she be on the TV? Tell me about Rose Jack.'

Jack sighed. 'She was beautiful and brilliant. She used the time vortex in the TARDIS to bring me back to life when I was killed by the Daleks.'

Ianto took Jack's hands in his.

She was at Torchwood one, when the Daleks and Cybermen came, she was lost. Not dead, lost to another dimension. Trapped there.'

'So she can't physically be here, on the TV?'

'Oh I don't know, maybe I'm losing my mind.' Jack looked confused.

'What if she's found a way to cross dimensions?'

'The Doctor said that was impossible.'

'Sorry Jack, I can't come up with any other ideas.' Ianto shrugged.

Jack slumped back on the sofa, brooding. He took his hands from Ianto and crossed his arms.

'Jack, please. I'm sure we'll find out what's going on, look at me Jack.'

Jack turned his head in Ianto's direction, seeing the look of worry and concern on Ianto's face.

'Did you love her Jack.' Ianto's voice trembled slightly.

'Oh Ianto, I loved her like I loved the Doctor, like a friend, a close friend. I'm not going to leave you, for her or anyone.'

Jack unfolded his arms and leaned forward, kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

'You promise?'

'I promise.' Jack kissed him again. 'I love you, only you.'

Ianto kissed Jack, a little harder than Jack had kissed him, putting everything he could into it, all his feelings. No lust, just pure love.

He pulled away and lent against Jack's shoulder and closed his eyes.

'So, my surprise, what is it?' Ianto asked, trying to catch Jack off guard.

'You'll see tomorrow. Tomorrow evening.'

'Not till the evening? What are you trying to do to me?'

'It'll be worth that wait.'

'It better be. I'm not going to want to slap you am I?'

Jack laughed. 'I hope not. Now, lets sit here and snuggle while we watch the late night movie. It's a horror film and I many need your protection.'

It was Ianto's turn to laugh. 'You big dope.'

'That's one of the reasons you love me.' Jack grinned.

'One of many.'

 

'I think dinners ruined.' Jack said, looking at the congealed pasta on the plates.'

'Do you care?'

'Nope. We'll have bacon sandwiches later, if we're hungry, if it's food we're hungry for.' 

'Jack, shut up and watch the film.'

 

Jack slouched down on the sofa and pulled Ianto close, wrapping an arm around him as the watched the movie titles come onto the screen. Jack watched very closely, not because he liked the film that much, he just didn't want to miss something that might be important.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Ianto woke up feeling very uncomfortable and disorientated. It took him a few moments to realise they had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the TV. Jack was still asleep next to him as he sat himself up, if he didn't wake him and get him to move he'd be waking up to a backache in a few hours. Ianto switched off the TV and lent over Jack, caressing his face gently as he spoke softly to him.

'Jack, wake up Jack.'

'Eeeeh, what?'

'We fell asleep in front of the TV, lets go to bed.'

Jack smiled sleepily at him and let him pull him to his feet. He pulled Ianto into a hug, laying his head on Ianto's shoulder.

'Come on sleepyhead.' Ianto disentangled himself from Jack's arms and led him towards the bedroom.

Ianto stripped off his crumpled clothes and helped Jack do the same, he'd never seen Jack so sleepy. They crawled into bed, Ianto lay flat on his back, Jack curled around him, his arm round Ianto's chest, a leg hooked over Ianto's. Ianto closed his eyes, looking forward to sleep, a thought playing in his head, wondering what Jack was planning for the next day.

He was just dozing off when he realised a hand was stroking the soft hairs of his chest, followed by small butterfly kisses to the back of his neck.

'Jack?'

'Mmmmmmm.'

'We're meant to be sleeping.'

'Mmmmmmm.'

'You're so tired you can't even speak coherently.'

'Mmmmmmm. 'ove 'ou.'

'I love you too Jack but .... oooooooh.'

Jack's hand had travelled down his body and was stroking his cock, he could feel it hardening almost instantly under Jack's touch. He could feel Jack's erection hard against his hip. Ianto shifted slightly so he was facing Jack. Jack's eyes were open, but only just, Ianto could see how sleepy he was.

' ...ke lov' to me.' Jack said sleepily.

Ianto kissed him softly on the lips. 'In the morning, you need to sleep.'

'No, now.' He whispered.

Jack wasn't going to take no for an answer.

'Okay.' Ianto whispered back.

He pulled Jack close, kissing him tenderly. This was about love and passion, not lust. He moved away slightly so he could gently roll Jack onto his front. He lay next to him, peppering his back and shoulders with kisses. Jack moaned softly. Ianto ran a hand down Jack's back, lightly caressing along his spine, then across to his hip. He pulled on Jack's hip gently but firmly, pulling him over so he was now facing away from Ianto.

Ianto moulded his body against Jack's back, his hand stroking Jack's chest, ghosting over his already erect nipples, making him gasp softly. His hand moved down, playing in the soft hairs surrounding Jack's cock, teasing the base before taking it into his hand and stroking it gently. Jack thrust his hips slowly at his touch.

'Inside me Ianto, inside me now.' Jack muttered, still half asleep.

Ianto reached out a hand for the lube on the bedside table. He squeezed some onto his hand, using it to coat his fingers and cock. He pressed a finger slowly and gently into Jack, then a second as Jack groaned softly.

'Ianto.' He begged his voice barely a whisper.

Ianto slid his fingers out slowly, then placed his cock at Jack's entrance, pushing slowly into him. Jack gasped in pleasure as he started to move, hips thrusting slowly back and forth. He slid a hand over Jack's hips and back to his cock, wrapping it around, his thumb teasing the tip as he pumped it with his fist.

Jack moaned softly, his hips thrusting slowly with Ianto's. Ianto was surprised when Jack came without warning over his hand and the bedclothes. Jack's orgasm caused the muscles of his arse to contract around Ianto's cock, he couldn't help but thrust into Jack a little harder and faster, needing his own release, finally it came as he thrust deep inside him.

Ianto curled around Jack's back, holding him as close as possible. As he kissed him on the back of the neck he heard Jack let out a gentle snore. He was asleep. Ianto left his cock inside Jack, not wanting to break contact from him in any way and slipped into his own dream world.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Jack was awake bright at early on new years eve. He awoke to find Ianto wrapped around him and smiled when he remembered how he had fallen to sleep. He carefully slid from Ianto's embrace and went to shower and dress. He was clattering about in the kitchen, do his best to make tea (he never even tried making Ianto coffee these days) and toast when Ianto appeared still half asleep, wrapped in his dressing gown.

'Morning' Ianto yawned.

Jack abandoned the tea and went to Ianto, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him soundly. He gestured at the tea things and toaster.

'Breakfast.' Jack announced with a flourish and a smile. 'What do you want on your toast?'

'I can do it.'

'I'm doing it, no arguing.'

Ianto told him he wanted marmalade, Jack handed it to him along with the mug of tea. He got his own and they took it through to the living room to eat. Jack pointed to the Christmas tree still in the corner of the room.

'We'll have to take that down soon, bad luck and all that.'

Ianto laughed at him, surprised that he believed in all that. 'Tomorrow Jack. Must get those presents to my family at some point too.'

'Today.' Jack said, a statement not a question. 'We'll go and feed Myfanwy and Janet, then we'll drive to your parents, give them the presents along with theirs that we forgot to give them on Boxing day.'

'What about my surprise?' Ianto tried his luck again.

Jack gave him a look, shook his head and ignored the question.

'Pah.' Ianto pouted as he collected the presents from under the tree, placing them in carrier bags.

Jack tidied away the breakfast things while Ianto showered and dressed. They packed the presents into the boot of the car and made their way to the hub. Once parked Jack decided that he wanted danish pastries, Ianto said he'd go and get them if Jack started on feeding Myfanwy and Janet. Jack agreed and Ianto went off to buy them.

He returned to the hub about twenty minutes later, as he entered the hub through the cog door he could hear singing, he could hear Jack singing.

When the band began to play  
The sun was shinin' bright.

Now the milkman's on his way,  
It's too late to say goodnight.

Ianto crept through the hub looking to see where he was.

So, good mornin', good mornin'!  
Sunbeams will soon smile through,  
Good mornin', good mornin', to you

And you, and you, and you!  
Good morning,  
Good morning,   
We've gabbed the whole night through.  
Good morning, good morning to you.

Ianto found him, staring up at the high ceiling of the hub and appeared to be singing to Myfanwy. Jack had no idea he was there, Ianto stood quietly listening to Jack's voice, his eyes closed drinking in every word.

Nothin' could be grander than to be in Louisiana  
In the morning,  
In the morning,  
It's great to stay up late!  
Good mornin',   
Good mornin' to you

Jack suddenly felt like he was being watched, stopped singing and span around, saw Ianto and smiled. Ianto opened his eyes wondering why the singing had stopped and they stared into each others eyes. Without saying a word they walked into each others arms and kissed long and deep.

'I could listen to you sing forever.' Ianto told Jack when they pulled apart. 'You should sing more.'

Jack started waltzing Ianto round the hub, singing again.

I could have danced all night!   
I could have danced all night!   
And still have begged for more.   
I could have spread my wings   
And done a thousand things I've never done before.   
I'll never know What made it so exciting;  
Why all at once My heart took flight. I only know when he   
Began to dance with me I could have danced,   
danced, danced all night! 

Ianto was giggling as Jack danced him round the hub. Eventually they came to a stop and hugged each other tight.

'You're in one hell of a good mood.' Ianto said smiling. 'Anyone would think you were up to something.' He raised his eyebrows.

'Me? Nah.'

Jack pulled Ianto into another kiss, this time his tongue brushing Ianto's lips, asking for entry. Ianto let it in willingly and they kissed till they were breathless.

'Now, lets get going. Things to do, people to see and we don't want to be late for our dinner reservation this evening.' Jack said.

They locked the hub back up and climbed back into Ianto's car. Jack had a beaming smile on his face. Ianto had a sneaking suspicion that it was to do with whatever his surprise was going to be later, he wasn't sure whether to be worried or excited. Oh well, he'd find out in a few hours.

The thirty minute or so drive to Ianto's parents house went quickly and they were soon pulling up outside the pretty cottage. They gathered up the bags of presents from the boot of the car and let themselves in. Ianto's parents car was parked outside but it soon became evident that they were out.

They dumped the bags on the table and Ianto called his mum's mobile phone. It was answered after only a couple of rings.

'Hi mam.'

'Were here, at your house I mean.'

'Yep, we bought the Christmas presents we forgot to give you on boxing day.'

'Yep, we can wait no problem, see you then.'

'Bye mam.'

He spoke to Jack. 'They're out for a walk, they'll be about half an hour, I said we'd wait for them.'

'Sure. Now, how can we waste half an hour.' Jack had a naughty gleam in his eye.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'I'm not risking getting caught!'

'Spoilsport. How about a little making out on the sofa?'

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and nuzzled his neck making his groan softly.

'You win.'

They took their coats off and hung them in the hall then walked hand in hand to the living room and settled on one of the comfy sofa. Ianto's parents had left the fire burning, safely behind the fireguard, making the room all warm and cosy. Ianto pulled Jack's mouth to him, his tongue thrusting straight into Jack's willing mouth.

When they parted for breath Jack smiled at him. 'You are so going to love your surprise.'

'You seem very confident.'

Jack didn't answer, just kissed him again. The kisses were getting more and more passionate, somehow, they had slipped off the sofa and were lying on the rug in front of the fire. Arms wrapped tight round each other, hands at each others waists and in each others hair. Totally lost in their snogging, oblivious to everything else.

Fortunately they were still fully dressed when they heard the front door open, unfortunately they were more than a little dishreviled. Shirts un-tucked and a few buttons opened. They sprang to their feet and were rapidly rearranging themselves when Ianto's mam stuck her head through the door.

She shook her head, gave them a small grin and left the room. Ianto blushed a very fetching shade of pink, making Jack laugh.

'Okay, from now on, no more snogging at my parents house. It a new rule.'

This made Jack laugh even more. They were now presentable again and went off to the kitchen to find Ianto's parents.

TBC.


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto's parents hand opened their presents and said their thanks to Ianto and Jack and promised to pass on the presents to Ianto's siblings and their kids, as he had no idea when he would see them next. Ianto's mum had made them sandwiches for lunch and they were all sat round the kitchen table chatting.

'How's work?' Ianto's mum asked. There was something in her tone that Ianto didn't like.

'Fine.' He answered shortly.

'I, we've been hearing rumours about Torchwood. That it's not quite what you led us to believe and a lot more dangerous.'

'Mam, please, lets not get into this again. We told you all we could.'

'But it wasn't the full truth was it?'

'I didn't want to worry you any more than I had to.'

'But the rumours don't make much sense, people talk of UFO's and aliens. I know we only live in the sticks, but we're not stupid.'

Jack butted in. 'No one is saying anyone is stupid. Rumours should be ignored, they are like Chinese whispers, they get changed out of all proportion.'

'But your job is dangerous, yes? Hence the guns? You haven't bought them in the house have you?'

Ianto sighed. 'Yes, it is a bit, well maybe more than a bit dangerous and no, the guns are locked in the car.'

'Well, it looks like I'm not going to get anything more out of you two about this, so I'm going to give up, for now. BUT, I'm still not happy.'

'Mam, I'll be fine honest, trust me.'

'Fine.' She stated.

Jack was beginning to see where Ianto got that phrase from.

She changed the subject completely, wanting to lighten the mood.

'So, you two are okay then?' She grinned a sly smile and Ianto knew immediately she was referring to what she had walked in on earlier.

'Yep.' Ianto went a little pink round the gills again.

'More than fine.' Jack told her. 'I'm moving in with him. Tomorrow.'

There was no mistaking the happiness in his voice or the smile across his face as he said it.

'Really? You're ready for that?'

'Yes mam, I want him to be with me.'

This was the moment when Ianto's mum realised that they really were serious. She had wondered, despite their declarations of love whether it was just a phase, that Ianto had just been swept into something by this charismatic man and that it would fizzle out. But no, they were in it for the long haul it seemed. The thought of grandchilden crossed her mind fleetingly, then she told herself not to be so selfish, she already had lots of them. But still ...

'Mam, you okay?'

'Yep, fine Ianto, just fine.' She smiled, brought out of her thoughts. 'Now, lets get this mess tidied up.

She indicated the dirty cups and plates on the table and stood and started clearing them. Ianto immediately stood and offered to help, which she happily accepted.

Ianto's dad, as quite as usual spoke for the first time since the conversation had turned serious earlier, saying he was off to the shed. He asked Jack if he wanted to join him, hoping to have more of a chat about the RAF. Jack glanced at Ianto who told him to go. He watched Jack and his dad striding down the garden in what seemed like the ever present rain towards the shed.

Ianto's mum washed while he dried.

'You really do love him don't you.' She said.

'Yep. With all my heart.'

'I have to ask, are you sure you want to commit yourself to a man. I mean what about kids? I know you and Lisa planned on them.'

A sad looked crossed Ianto's face at the mention of Lisa, he shook the thought from his head.

'I love him, yep, I'd like kids one day, but these things can be worked around, fostering, adoption ....' He trailed off, he couldn't very well tell her that Jack could maybe get pregnant.

'Okay, enough.' His mam exclaimed, drying her hands and hugging her son close. 'If you're happy then I'm happy.'

She kissed him on the cheek and ruffled his hair.

'MAM! I'm not four years old!.' He exclaimed, trying to tidy his hair with his fingers, then he softend his tone. 'Thanks mam.'

Ianto looked out the kitchen window, no sign of either Jack or his dad. They had finished the washing up and Ianto's mum had gone off to do some 'stuff' as she put it. Ianto watched out the window a little longer. He wanted to go home, he wanted to spend some time alone with Jack before they went out for dinner later. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

He walked down the garden to the shed, peering through the window he could see Jack and his dad laughing at something. He was so glad he had the parents he had, and they they got on so well with Jack. He was a little worried they would have been upset and angry about them being together. He smiled as he watched them for a few minutes.

Eventually he opened the shed door and walked in.

'We should go Jack, times getting on.' He gave him a look that conveyed, he hoped the need and want he was feeling.

'Yep. It's been great chatting to you again.' He said to Ianto's dad as he stood up. 'But we have dinner reservations later and need to get back.'

They said their goodbyes to him and left him pottering about in the shed and went back to the house to say goodbye to Ianto's mum. After lots of hugs and kisses on her part they eventually left and were on their way home.

They walked up to Ianto's flat smiling. As Ianto put his key in the lock to open the door he paused and kissed Jack full on the lips, then opened the door dragging Jack inside. He slammed the door shut with a kick of his foot and grabbed Jack into a hungry kiss. Both his hands were Jack's hair, pulling his head, his mouth down hard on his own, his tongue deep in Jack's mouth.

When he finally pulled away they were both panting hard.

'Wow, that was, wow.' Jack smiled. 'What bought that on?'

'I've been wanting to finish what we started on my parents sofa since they walked into the house.' Ianto replied, his voice husky with passion.

'Well, I'm not one to protest at something like that.' Jack said as his placed a soft, tender kiss on Ianto.

Ianto dragged him into the bedroom and pushed him backwards onto the bed, then climbed on straddling Jack's hips he thrust down on the hardness of Jack's cock beneath him.

'I think we need to lose some clothes.' Jack grinned.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Ianto ground his trouser clad crotch against Jack's as he lent forward and kissed him hard again. Jack's hand went straight to the back of his head, pulling him close, their tongues meeting and tangling with each other, in Jack's mouth for a moment, then in Ianto's. Both thrusting their hips, enjoying the friction their clothes gave them for the moment.

Ianto finally pulled out the kiss that left them both breathless again. His hands went to Jack's belt, he quickly unbuckled it and unbuttoned and unzipped Jack's trousers, plunging his hand inside both them and his briefs. Jack thrust up into his hand as it encircled it, stroking it firmly. Ianto climbed off Jack, unclipped the braces from the trousers and dragged Jack's trousers and briefs down to his knees then made fast work of his own belt and trousers.

He kicked his shoes off with his toes, sending them flying across the room and tore his trousers and briefs from his body. He pulled off Jack's boots and removed Jacks lower garments with a quick tug. Stopping only briefly to snatch up the lube from the bedside table he climbed back onto the bed straddling Jack once again.

He put the lube on the bed next to him and slid his hands up Jack's smooth chest under his t shirt, hands finding both his nipples at the same time. He stroked them with his fingers, Jack groaning under his touch. Jack reached up around Ianto's back and pulled him down close, wanting to kiss him again. Jack's tongue went straight into Ianto's open, waiting mouth.

Jack's hands slid down his back till they reached his arse, clutching it tight in both hands as they thrust their hips together. Jack moved his mouth from Ianto's nibbling along his neck, thankful Ianto was only wearing a t shirt and didn't have a collar and tie to contend with. Ianto purred in pleasure.

Ianto pulled back and picked up the lube from beside him and put some on his hand, he shifted slightly so he could grasp Jack's cock, spreading the lube over it. Looking up at Jack he saw him watching him with pure lust in his eyes, Ianto ran a hand down his own chest and stroked his cock briefly before dipping his lube coated hand lower between his legs, watching Jack's expression as his own finger entered himself.

Jack tried to move into a sitting position under him, but Ianto held him down with his free hand. Ianto's eyes closed as he worked the finger inside himself, then adding another, groaning loudly. He opened his eyes slowly and looked deep into Jack's eyes as he slid his fingers out, then positioned himself above Jack's cock, sinking down onto it slowly till it was buried deep inside him as Jack thrust his hips upwards.

Ianto slowly moved his hips up and down, in time with Jack's thrusts. He had both hands behind him on Jack's thighs, supporting himself, keeping him upright. Jack pulled himself up, wrapping a arm around Ianto's waist to stop himself falling backwards and took Ianto's cock in his free hand.

The thrusting sped up, getting faster and faster and less coordinated. Jack moved his hand from Ianto's waist and put it behind Ianto's head, which was tilted backwards in pleasure, he eyes tightly shut and pulled him into a messy kiss as they thrust, panted and moaned into each others mouths.

Jack could feel Ianto's orgasm mounting through his cock, he knew his wouldn't be far behind. His hand worked Ianto's cock, thrusting it fast and firm. Ianto let out a loud moan of ecstasy as he came over them both, the tightening of the muscles around Jack's cock buried inside him contracted causing Jack to come less than a minute later.

Wrapping their arms around each other they stayed in the same position for a while just kissing, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. Finally breaking it when Ianto moaned he was getting cramp in his thigh and he needed to move. He slowly lifted his hips, not wanting to lose the feel of Jack's cock inside him, but needing to move. He moved onto the bed next to Jack and they collapsed next to each other, both lying flat on their backs.

'Have I told you I love you?' Jack whispered.

'You can tell me as often as you like.' Ianto murmured back. 'Can we got to sleep now?'

Jack let out a soft laugh. 'We could, but then we would miss dinner and your surprise.' As he glanced at the alarm clock.

It was nearly 5.30pm, he'd have to get the surprise finalised soon. He smiled to himself.

'You shower and dress, take your time and wear that suit, you know my favourite one.' Jack told Ianto as he slipped off the bed. 'I'll pop off and give Myfanwy and Janet their dinner and when I come back it'll be time to go for dinner. I'll shower and change at the hub.'

He lent over and placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips. Ianto mumbled something like 'Okay.'

'Okay if i borrow your car?'

'Yep.'

Jack put his briefs and trousers back on and then his boots, took one last glance at Ianto who was sitting himself up and left the room. He grabbed his coat and Ianto's car keys and left for the hub. The weather was perfect, not a cloud in the sky, for once it had stopped raining and barely a hint of a breeze. Perfect for what he was planning that evening, thankful it wasn't raining or he would have had to change his plans.

When he arrived at the hub he quickly fed Myfanwy and Janet and made a call, something he needed some help with for later that evening, that he had prearranged, then headed down to shower and change.

Ianto stood under the spray of the shower as it did it's job of waking him up again. He was wondering again what Jack's surprise was. Jack seemed very confident he'd like it, he just hoped it wasn't something embarrassing. Nope, Jack wouldn't do that to him if it was something he was going to like.

By 6.30pm Ianto was dressed in 'the suit' and waiting for Jack to return. He finally heard Jack's key in the door about ten minutes later. He walked into the hall to meet him and his mouth dropped open. Jack's coat was open and beneath it Ianto could see Jack was wearing a black suit, with a deep blue shirt and a matching tie.

Jack pulled his coat open wider. 'You like?'

'Yep.' Ianto finally managed to say.

'Thought as we were going to that posh restaurant I'd make an effort.' Jack smiled.

Ianto nodded and walked up to him, kissing him softly on the lips. 'You certainly did that.'

'We have to go, or we'll be late.' Jack told him, passing Ianto his coat.

'This, that suit, that's not my surprise is it?' Ianto sounded kind of disappointed.

Jack laughed. 'No, that comes later.'

They left the flat and drove towards the Plass, realising they were going to have trouble parking they parked it with the SUV and walked the short distance to the restaurant. There was people everywhere, out celebrating the New Year, the Plass was packed. There was going to be fireworks later. Hand in hand they finally made it to the restaurant and were seated at their table.

The restaurant was packed and no one noticed them as they ate their meal, fingers brushing as they reached for their wine glasses, small chaste kisses that passed unseen. They had eaten all three courses of their dinner, every course a delight and were waiting for coffee, Jack reached across the table and took Ianto's in his as they talked. He thought Ianto might remove it when the waitress returned, but he didn't. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's fingers before letting them go so they could drink their coffee.

Finally they paid their bill and left the restaurant, the time had flown by so fast, it was nearly 9.30pm, Ianto couldn't believe they had been in the restaurant for so long. The walked along the Plass, which was getting busier by the minute. Stalls selling drinks, hotdogs and such had popped up everywhere, the pubs were so packed some of the clientele were forced to drink outside.

They finally found an empty bench overlooking the bay and sat on it, snuggling close together to keep warm. Stealing kisses as they looked into the dark, whispering sweet nothings in each others ears. Until their peace was broken.

'Jack, Ianto.' Gwen's voice invaded their ears.

They looked round to find Gwen and Rhys walking towards them.

'Hey.' Ianto replied, wishing in his head they would go away, hoping his face wasn't conveying the same thing.

'Gwen, a word.' Jack said, standing up.

He led her a few feet away, whispering in her ear. Ianto watched as she nodded and giggled. He saw Jack give her a hug and kissed her on the cheek. Rhys, who was looking the other way, making small talk with Ianto saw Ianto's face drop.

'Ianto, you alright mate?'

'Yep, fine Rhys, just fine.' He answered as he wondered what was going on.

That moment Jack was back at his side and Gwen wrapped her arm around Rhys, hugging him tight.

'Come on, lets leave these two alone.' She said to him.

They said their goodbyes, wishing each other a happy new year and walked away. Jack put his arm around Ianto's shoulders and tried to pull him close, shocked when Ianto resisted him.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Ianto!'

'What was that with Gwen? You seemed very cosy?'

Jack sighed, one day maybe Ianto would stop being so insecure, and realise that he loved him. One day he would forgive him totally for leaving him that time, one day he'd realise he wasn't going to leave him for anyone or anything ever again.

'Nothing Ianto, she did something for me earlier. Helped me with something for your surprise that I didn't have time to do. She has no idea why, but she just did it for you.'

Ianto looked slightly ashamed. 'Sorry Jack.'

'Forget it. Now, how about we find somewhere great to watch those New Year fireworks?'

'Don't tell me, a roof?' Ianto rolled his eyes.

'How did you guess!'

'Fine, which roof?'

Jack pointed to a building that was not to far away and very high. 'That one.'

'I hope the lift works at this time of night.'

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto with him, hand in hand they walked towards the building. Jack used his wriststrap to disable the alarm system and let them in the locked building. They rode the lift up to the highest floor, snogging passionately the whole time, the ping of the door breaking them apart as they arrived.

Jack looked at his watch and smiled. It was 11.45pm, perfect, everything was going to plan. They climbed the steps that led to the roof and Jack pressed a button on his wriststrap. All around them little fairy lights twinkled, Ianto spun round looking at them before coming to a halt. In the middle of the roof spread on the floor was a blanket and cushions, in the middle was an ice bucket and two glasses.

Jack led Ianto over to it and they sat among the cushions.

'Thought we'd toast the new year in.' Jack said as he opened the bottle, cork flying into the darkness. He poured two glasses and handed one to Ianto. Jack placed his on the rug next to him and turned to face Ianto.

'Ianto.' He hesitated. 'I ... well I.' He stopped again.

Ianto had never seen Jack like this, he looked positively nervous.

'Okay, Ianto, when we went to your parents today I had a ulterior motive.' He cleared his throat. 'I wanted to do things properly.'

Ianto looked at him with a bemused look on his face.

'I needed to ... needed to ask your dad something before tonight.' Jack stopped again.

'Thing is Ianto, I mean ... '

'Jack you're starting to worry me.' Ianto told him.

Jack took a deep breath. 'Ianto, will you marry me.'

Ianto sat staring at him, his mouth gaping open.

'Ianto say something!'

'You asked my dad for my hand in marriage?' It suddenly dawned on him.

Jack nodded as Ianto smiled widely.

'So? Ianto?'

'Yes Jack, yes.'

Jack picked up his glass and clinked it against Ianto's.

'Thank you.'

He took one sip before Ianto grabbed him, their glasses dropping onto the blanket as they fell to the floor lost in each others embrace as the fireworks went off above them.

The End.

'Verse continued in 'Heaven And Hell'


End file.
